SwanQueen OneShots
by DenPine
Summary: The title says it all really! Just some oneshots that will NOT be updated daily nor weekly. These oneshots just comes when I simply come with ideas. I can't promise anything according to the time of updates. Simply because I don't know when I'm going to write them. So don't expect this to be a weekly updating "story", because it isn't. It's just oneshots that comes to my head.
1. Dinner With A Stranger

**So this is a OneShot I thought of when I was in Italy. And I simply loved the idea. So I hope all of you guys loves this.**

 **As I have written in the summary, I do not post these once shots weekly nor daily. I am not a fast writer. I write very slow, if I don't have any ideas or inspiration. This OneShot took me almost two months to finish. And it's not very long. So I really hope you guys like this OneShot! And please tell me if you would like me to write more oneshots, and I will of course try to write more, in a possible less amount of time. But yeah. Let's just get to the story!**

 **Of course all mistakes are mine!**

* * *

It was a warm summer night in the middle centrum of Rome, Italy and Emma Swan had just finished her last round in the pool and was now on her way back to her room when she discovered it open. She narrowed her eyes at the door. As far as she knew, only she lived there so to see her own door open made the blonde 26 year old suspicious. But she wasn't a coward. A coward would run away down to the reception and ask for help. But Emma Swan wasn't like that. She would find out herself.

"Señora?", a tiny voice said and Emma shook her head looking down at the 5.2 feet tall woman who looked worried at her.

"Sorry", Emma said before smiling at her and walking inside her room. Closing the door behind her she sighed and walked to the bedroom and fell down onto the massive one persons bed. She sighed once more before checking her watch. It was almost 7pm so she was just in time for dinner. She decided to take a long hot shower and made a decision to eat at the hotel. She arrived this morning, so today she just wanted to relax and check out her home for the next week. After her long shower she put on a black dress and let her hair be put up in a pony tail. She puts on her makeup and chooses her black heels. She takes a look over and makes sure everything sits where it's supposed to sit. Not like last time, where she 'happened' to put on her dress the wrong way.

She nodded to herself, satisfied with her look and took the hotel key before walking out of her room, smiling at the cleaning lady in the long light hallway. She walked down to the hotels restaurant and her jaw dropped to the floor. To her enormous surprise, the restaurant was full, and as far as she could see, there was not a single table free. Deciding to take the chance, she walked to the reception and smiled at the boy who stood behind the counter.

"Good evening"

"Good evening, uh, is it possible there's a table free for one?", she asked and not even a second later she saw sympathy in the boys eyes, and she made a mental note to hit Ruby for arriving this late. Eating alone at a restaurant is pathetic. Especially for a beautiful woman like Emma.

"You're lucky. A couple just left their table. I can give that to you", the boy said and Emma smiled and him nodding.

"Thank you"

The boy showed Emma to her seat and gently held out the chair for her to sit. Emma smiled at him and whispered a thank you and received a smile in return.

"What would you like to drink?", he asked as he gave her the menu and Emma smiled at him. She just needed some alcohol. Fast.

"White wine. The best you have", she said and the boy nodded before walking away. Emma smiled before turning and looking over the menu. She was wondering what she should get. The meat with the potatoes. Spaghetti with the bolognese. The chicken breast with the fries.

"Miss?"

Emma looked up from the menu and saw the boy from before, but to her surprise he wasn't there to get her order. He was standing with another woman who was smiling nervously back at her. She was a brunette. A beautiful brunette might Emma add.

"I'm so sorry to ask you this, but as you know there's full house tonight, and the only free seat left is here on this table. I was wondering if you would be so kind and let this woman sit here with you?"

Emma was surprised by the question. She'd never been asked to share a table with a stranger. A beautiful stranger, she couldn't help but add once again. She looked over at the woman and couldn't help, but stare. She had beautiful long brown hair. Just under the shoulder length. She had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever laid eyes on. Ruby red lips she just wanted to kiss right away. She was wearing a tight black dress that sat just where it should. Hitting every curve the perfect way and the right length to just under her knees. She wished she could see the woman's shoes, but the table was kind of in a way. But if she was not mistaken, the woman looked to wear probably some high heels. Maybe black to fit with the dress or red to fit with her kissable lips.

"Miss?"

Emma shook her head looking at the boy and now even more nervous and sad woman, because the smile had completely fainted. And of course she realised that she had been brutally caught staring.

"Right. Sorry. Uh, of course. Please sit", she said motioning for the other chair as she stood, and the woman exhaled in relief smiling a true smile to the blonde.

"Thank you", she said politely and relieved and Emma smiled at her teeth showing. The woman smiled back before turning to the boy.

"Thank you for your help. I'll just take a white whine"

"The miss here, has ordered our Sunset Vally 2011. Is that alright?"

The woman nodded and smiled a thank you before sitting down. She looked up and saw the blonde woman still standing looking guilty as ever.

"Why are you still standing?", she asked.

"I don't know", she said laughing nervously and sat back down. They sat in silence for a moment before Emma awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Uhm, Emma Swan", she said holding out her hand and the woman smiles at her nervously and takes the hand shaking it.

"Regina Mills"

*Wow. Even her name screams perfection*, Emma thought and smiled at the woman before pulling her hand back clearing her throat awkwardly. The awkward silence began and both women sways uncomfortably in their chairs looking around. Regina takes in the opportunity to look over the blonde. The woman was beautiful, she couldn't deny that. Not even an idiot would be stupid enough not to see that. Light blonde hair with faint stripes of silver, probably about to withdraw. Sharp cheekbones and a jaw as toned as her own. Thin lips to give endless kisses.

A cough brought her from her thoughts and she blinked her eyes to see a blushing blonde holding up a glass and a wine bottle. Apparently the boy had come with their wine without her noticing.

"Wine?", she asked gently and Regina nodded smiling weakly. Emma smiled back and poured her a glass of wine. She gave her the glass and held up her own. Regina smiled and the two women toasted for their evening.

"So", Emma started putting her glass down and looking at the brunette who looked back at her with expecting eyes.

"Where does Regina Mills come from? It's not very often you meet an American in Italy as an equal American"

Regina blushed and smiled at the blonde.

"Seattle, Washington. Born and raised"

Emma nodded taking in the information.

"Wow. That's far from New York"

Regina's face fell instantly and looked at her wine in sadness. Emma of course noticed and her own face fell as well.

"You look sad about that", she said and Regina looked up at her blushing, embarrassed for being noticed.

"What? No, I'm not sad. It just... Surprised me", she said and Emma nodded smirking at the woman. Regina blushed slightly and looked back down at the menu.

"Are we going to have the romantic dinner like lady and the tramp?", Emma asked showing the menu to the brunette and pointed on a picture of the famous spaghetti bolognese with meatballs. Regina looked at the menu and smirked.

"Am I about break your little swan heart and say that we aren't in Paris?", she asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"Right. It's just not everyday you sit with a beautiful woman in front of you", Emma said and Regina choked on her wine. Emma furrowed her eyebrows as she took her own napkin and gave it to the coughing woman.

"Are you alright?", Emma asked in worry and Regina nodded taking the napkin. She smiled at the blonde in gratitude and Emma raised her hand guiding the boy over to their table.

"Yes miss?"

"Can we please get a bottle of water?", she asked and the boy smiled nodding at her before leaving. Emma smiled and turned to Regina who was takin a sip of her whine.

"Sorry", she said and Regina smiled shaking her head.

"It's fine. I was just... A little surprised I guess"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the woman as she took a sip of her whine.

"Why?", she asked and she could see the woman tensing her jaw and swallowing a lump. She looked down and cleared her throat.

"I guess I'm just not used to hear those words being directed to me", she said her voice breaking slightly and it was now Emma's turn to choke on her whine. Regina furrowed her own eyebrows and to Emma's luck, the boy returned with their bottle of water and two glasses. She quickly took the bottle and poured some water into the glass before giving it to the blonde. Emma gladly took the glass and took a sip, relaxing a little.

"Seriously?!"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows suddenly worried that the blonde was angry at her.

"What?"

"Have you seriously never been called beautiful before?"

Regina looked down at her wine and shrugged.

"Well... Not very often", she said trying to convince the woman but Emma wasn't that easy fooled.

"Regina?"

Regina blinked her tears away and brought Emma's napkin to her eyes drying them.

"Regina—"

"So ladies. Have you decided what you would like to eat?", the boy asked and Emma turned to Regina smiling sweetly at her.

"Two times spaghetti bolognese with meatballs", she said and the boy smiled and nodded before taking the menu's and walking away. There were a few minutes of silence before the blonde ended it.

"Regina about—"

"Miss Swan... Please just... Don't", Regina interrupted her softly and Emma sighed and nodded before taking another sip of her water.

"So uhm. What do you do?", Emma asked awkwardly and Regina blushed at the blondes sweet attempt to get away from the brunette's fearful subject.

"I'm a teacher", she said and Emma smiled at the woman. So she liked children. That was a good sign.

"That's cool", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows. That one was new.

"Cool? I hardly believe many people would agree with you", she said and Emma chuckled.

"Working with children is a cool thing. A woman loving children is a cool woman"

Regina smiled nervously at the blonde in gratitude. She couldn't stop blushing and it irritated her to no end.

"Uhm. And what do you do, miss Swan?"

"Please. Call me Emma. Miss Swan is way too formal for my taste", Emma said holding up her hand and Regina blushed slightly before nodded looking back down for a moment.

"Of course. My apologies"

Emma laughed lightly and shook her head.

"Don't apologise. There's nothing to be sorry about. But I'm a detective. Homicide"

Regina raised her eyebrows at the job and Emma chuckled at the woman.

"What?", she asked looking into the brunette's eyes and said brunette blushed deeply before taking a huge sip of her wine. She needs that if she's going to survive this night.

"Nothing. I simply didn't imagine it", she answered and Emma chuckled before taking a sip of her own.

"Many people say that. But yeah. It has always been a dream of mine to become a detective really"

Regina smiled a true smile and nodded.

"I'm happy you got your dream job", she said and Emma could see the sadness in the brunette's eyes. Like she was keeping something.

"Didn't you?", she asked and Regina looked at her for a moment before softly shaking her head.

"I guess I've...", she trailed off as she looked down. Emma could see the woman was struggling getting the words out. And by the hard clench of the woman's hand on the table, it was a very hard struggle. Emma gently rose her hand and took the woman's clenching hand into her own. The hand instantly relaxed and Emma smiled at her accomplishment.

"It's okay. You can tell me", she said softly and Regina nodded still looking down. And as Emma had expected, it took almost two minutes for the other woman to look up at her and smile weakly.

"I've always wanted to be an author. Writing stories and showing the world what I can do with words", she said quietly and Emma's face softened at the admission. She smiled and squeezed the woman's hand.

"You can still be that. It's never too late to fulfil your dream"

Regina chuckled and looked down trying to hide her tears. She hated people seeing her this vulnerable. It was bad enough she had to ask a complete stranger to share her table with her just because she simply thought the woman was cute. She could have walked everywhere else, but she just couldn't stop herself once she saw the beautiful blonde sitting alone. Of course the beautiful blonde noticed the tears and she squeezed Regina's hand once more, silently letting her know that the support was there.

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not this... Weak", she finished in a whisper and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Weak? Regina... You're not weak", Emma started and Regina looked up at her with vulnerable eyes.

"Regina look at yourself. You asked if it was okay to sit with me. You are sitting and telling me what you desperately want to do with your life. You are letting me hold your hand. And you just met me. That's not weakness Regina. That's bravery. It's strength. And I deeply admire you for that", she finished and Regina had several tears falling down her cheeks. The brunette could see the sadness in the blondes eyes as well and she knew it had gone to far.

This was not good. She couldn't let anyone in once again. She couldn't let anyone break her heart again. She had to get out of there. She pulled her hand away from the blondes and stood from her seat pulling on her coat.

"I'm sorry. I have to go", she said tears falling and Emma frowned as the woman stood and left the table, practically running out of the restaurant.

"Regina!", Emma called after her and stood from the table running after the woman, leaving the waiter with their orders in his hands.

She ran out of the restaurant and out of the hotel down to the road. She looked around and noticed Regina walking fast down the road. She ran towards the woman and kept calling after her.

"Regina! Regina please!"

But the brunette kept walking faster and soon she reached her car and sat inside it. She quickly turned on the engine and was about to drive out onto the road when a blonde stood in front of the car.

"Regina please, let me explain", the blonde said desperately, but didn't know what to explain. Regina at last broke down and leaned her head against the steering wheel as she cried hard and Emma felt it was safe enough to move closer and sitting inside the passenger seat. She immediately unlocked the woman's seatbelt and brought her arms around her. It took several minutes for the brunette to stop crying and Emma smiled as she finally stopped.

"It's okay", she whispered and Regina suddenly pulled away from the tight embrace and looked into the blonde woman's eyes. Emma felt herself crumble under the woman's gaze and instantly felt herself heat up.

"What?", she asked in a whisper and Regina shook her head before leaning in feeling a small smile against her lips before meeting the smile in a soft kiss. The moment she felt the lips on her own, Regina pulled back widening her eyes.

"Oh my god... I am so sorry", she said slowly, but Emma simply smiled and brought the woman in for another kiss.

"Don't worry about it. I like it", she said and Regina blushed before remembering why she was running in the first place.

"Emma, I—"

"Hey hey, relax. It's okay. Whatever you're feeling. It's okay to feel that way", Emma said and Regina felt a heavy amount of relief inside her body and smiled shyly looking down.

"Thank you. But I'm not sure how this is going to work... I can't have heart broken again. I won't...", she trailed off and Emma nodded bringing her hand to the woman's cheek. Said woman turned to her and Emma smiled.

"I could never break your heart Regina. If I broke your heart, I will break my own"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it guys! Let me know what you think in the comments and please tell me if I should do more! AND YES! I do takes REQUESTS! If you have any ideas for a OneShot, let me know! I would love to write a little one-chapter story for you guys with YOUR OWN IDEAS! Let me know!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. I Want A Baby

**A request! Yay!**

 **The title says it really! Not very long, but I hope you like it! And please! Just write to me! I take anything that is SwanQueen!**

* * *

So far it had been a long day. Sitting at the station for almost five hours without much of a call, could just as well be a dead day as a bad one. So right now after thousands of attempts of hitting the trashcan with her thousands of paper balls, Emma Swan was officially tired for the day. She desperately wished for a father to find some sense and love for her and come earlier today to take over. But of course that wouldn't happen. He was busy taking care of Neal.

He was growing so fast! The kid was now almost 7 and he was running around the apartment 24/7. She understood why her parents were so stressed lately. They weren't used to having children around. They didn't get to raise her after all. Hell they didn't even know her until she was 28 had come and broken the damn curse. A ringing broke her thoughts and she turned to see her iPhone screen lit up and Regina's ID was showing. She sighed and took answered the phone.

"Hey babe", she said bringing the phone to her ear before continuing throwing the paper balls at the target.

"Hey, I was wondering if you could be the host of dinner this evening", the brunette said at the other end of the line and Emma raised an eyebrow at the woman.

"Uh sure, but it will probably only be some takeout from Granny's. I'm way to tired to make something up", she answered in all honesty and she cold hear her girlfriend chuckle.

"Of course. I was actually hoping you would say that. Cause I already ordered. I told Ruby for Granny to have it ready by the time you are done with your shift", she said and Emma couldn't love her girlfriend more. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

 _Thank you God_

"Alright, I'll get it", she said before throwing another paper ball that actually hit the target and the sheriff jumped from her seat and screamed in victory.

"Yeah! That's right! I got you!"

"Are you playing that awful game of yours again?", Regina asked her and Emma laughed into the phone.

"Of course I am babe. It's not like I have anything else to do. Storybrooke is a boring town when we don't have any villains or mothers trying to kill us"

Regina let out a chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"I can understand your struggling. But your shift is almost over. Hang in tight Swan", she said and Emma groaned but smiled.

"I will Mills. Want me to pick up something else?"

"No thank you, I think dinner will do for now"

"Alright. I'll see you later then", she said and Regina smiled into the phone.

"I'll see you later. I love you"

"Love you too", the blonde answered back before hanging up. The brunette smiled as she laid the phone down. She and Emma had dated for a little over three years now. Henry had grown up and was now in college. It had broken Regina's heart to see her grown up son settling into his new room when she and Emma had driven him to New York that day. It had taken them almost an hour to say goodbye, and while Emma might not admit it, she was just as broken as Regina was. But the brunette knew the blonde enough to know that, the woman was just being strong so she could take care of her. And somehow Regina was thankful for that.

She and Emma had fallen in love almost two months after Henry had left. Due to the kid's leave, Emma knew Regina had needed the company since she was now all alone in the mansion and at first, as stubborn as the woman is, Regina had pushed the blonde back, not wanting to be a burden for her, and making her think that she couldn't handle herself. But eventually after many tries and failures, Regina had let Emma in and the moment they had been sitting in the mansions study with each a glass of apple cider in their hands, the brunette knew she was falling for the blonde.

Of course she didn't knew it at the time, but Emma had already fallen in love with the brunette way before that moment. Almost a year before that. But since she still had Killian to have around, she didn't act on those feelings and instead just kept them inside. But she and Killian had broken up a short while before Henry went to college and that broke Emma deeply. She thought they were going well, but apparently Killian had noticed the blondes lack of love and feelings. He had noticed how Emma's eyes followed Regina instead of him. He had noticed the way she looked at the former queen. And he knew the look as the look she had used to look at him with once upon a time.

But he had accepted that his girlfriend was falling in love with the brunette and he had let them have the talk. He had broken up with her and told her to follow her heart. He loved her to the deepest parts of his heart, and all he wanted was for Emma to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him. Emma of course had tried to deny it at first, not wanting to break the man's heart, but he had firmly told her that it was okay and he wanted her to have her best chance. And that was obviously with Regina. So he had moved out of their house and moved back to live on his ship.

It had broke Emma, but she knew it was the right choice. And she couldn't thank and love Killian enough to do the hard job for her. That night, Emma had driven to the mansion and Regina had immediately discovered the blondes pain in her eyes and let her in silently. They had sat for almost an hour without saying a word, just enjoying the silence and when the brunette finally had the courage to ask, the blonde had let all of her feelings out, and that night, Emma realized she was deep in love with Regina.

"Madame Mayor?", a voice said breaking the brunette from her endless train of thoughts and said mayor looked up to see her assistant Nina standing at the door.

"Yes?"

"It's six ma'am. It's your usual time to go home, and I got worried since you didn't come out", Nina said and Regina shook her head looking down at her clock. It was indeed six. Fifteen minutes pass that to be exact. She sighed and stood from her desk.

"Thank you Nina. And you can go home as well. I think it has been a long day for all of us", she said and Nina nodded and smiled in gratitude and thanked the mayor before leaving the office. Regina sighed and brought her hands to her face. It had indeed been a long day.

* * *

Emma walked inside Granny's meeting Ruby and Dorothy at the counter. The couple had, soon after her and Killian's break up, moved to Storybrooke from Oz along with Mulan and Emma couldn't be more happy to have the tall brunette back into her life. She had missed the woman dearly and having her back was great. Ruby was always good to talk to and she was thanking the Gods to have her back.

"Hey lovebirds", she said smiling wide and the two women turned to the blonde smiling wide. Emma went to hug Dorothy tightly. She and the other brunette had quickly developed a great friendship since she and Mulan joined the station as a deputies and Emma quickly realized what Ruby liked to much about the brunette. She was absolutely hilarious and to the blonde's surprise, the woman loved with all of her heart. She loved Ruby to pieces and you could easily see and hear that in the way the woman was speaking of her partner.

"How are you and the mayor?", Dorothy asked and Emma smiled as she went to hug Ruby as well.

"We are good. I'm picking up the dinner she ordered", Emma answered and Dorothy smiled but shook her head.

"No, I mean how is it really going? Like now that Henry isn't around more, are you guys... like...", the woman trailed off and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are we what?"

"She's trying to ask you if you have thought about having other kids", Ruby said and Emma turned to the woman and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

"Oh come on Em, don't tell me you haven't thought about having another kid with her", Ruby said and Emma frowned turning to the other brunette.

"I'm with her. You guys seem ready for it"

Emma frowned even more and turned her head, only to discover Ashley and Sean with their 9 year old daughter Alexandra. They were sitting in one of the booth's and having their daily family dinner together. Emma couldn't help but think about her and Regina sitting in a booth with their own little daughter. She would have all Regina's beauty. Her face and hair would be all Regina as well. Sharp Cheekbones, sharp jaw, dark brown hair. But the eyes. Emma only saw green. Forest green eyes. She pictures their perfect little daughter sitting in that booth. A little Regina with Emma's eyes. And a behavior that would be all Henry. Their perfect little girl. And suddenly she realized it. She want a baby with Regina.

"Emma!", Ruby yelled and Emma jumped back in shock. She turned to the couple and noticed the confused looks on their faces. But they soon turned to look at Ashley and Sean and their daughter and the couple instantly knew.

"Don't worry Em. Regina loves you more than anything. She wants it just as much as you do", Ruby said and Dorothy nodded in agreement as she squeezed the blondes bicep. Emma sighed and nodded smiling at the couple in gratitude.

"Thank you", she whispered as she got her food before walking out of the diner with the little girl in her thoughts.

* * *

The dinner had been fairly quiet, and Regina wondered was wrong with Emma. Her girlfriend had been awfully quiet when she normally talked as the time flew. And seeing her girlfriend suddenly so quiet actually concerned her. So she put her salad down and turned to her girlfriend fully on the couch.

"Alright. What's going on?", she asked and Emma turned to her with confused eyes.

"What?"

"Emma. You have been quiet the entire time since you got home, not giving me more than a few words in answer. What's going on?", she asked again and Emma could see the worry in her girlfriends eyes. She sighed and but her sandwich down before taking a deep breath. Regina had expected something to come out by now, but nothing came. Emma just sat quietly and looked down at her fingers, trying to gather her thoughts. Now Regina automatically feared the worst. Has something happened? Did Emma not want to be with her anymore? Had she done something wrong, making Emma angry? All different thoughts and theories was running through Regina's mind and soon Emma could hear small sobs coming from the brunette.

"Is it me?", Regina asked and Emma frowned and looked at her girlfriend.

"What?"

"I-Is it me? Have-have i done something wrong? Do you not want to be with me anymore? Cause if you wont, you are allowed to le—"

"Regina, stop stop stop", Emma told her girlfriend softly as she saw the tears running down the brunette's cheeks and Regina let out another sob as she looked at Emma with vulnerable eyes. Emma couldn't find Regina more beautiful in that moment. The woman didn't know how much Emma desired her. So without another word, Emma leaned in and brought their lips together in a slow and soft kiss. Regina kissed her back immediately, not knowing if this could be their last. She always kissed Emma like it would be their last. She had lost so much love in the past and she didn't know what she would do if she lost Emma. Emma was her everything along with Henry. And Emma could feel it in their kisses. She had never been kissed with so much passion and love and she knew that she could never live without Regina after their first kiss. They broke apart when air became necessary and Regina instantly brought their foreheads together, desperate to feel her love close to her.

"I love you Regina, I will never break up with you. I wanna be with you for the rest of my life", Emma told her honestly and Regina felt her heart fill with love and kissed the woman once more.

"I love you too"

Emma smiled and kissed the woman's forehead.

"Then why have you been so quiet? Did something happen at the station?", Regina asked still utterly worried. Emma sighed and closed her eyes gathering her thoughts once more. This time Regina have her time and they sat in silence for almost five minutes before Emma finally spoke up.

"I saw Ashley and Sean today", she said and Regina nodded urging her to continue.

"And I saw Alexandra. She has gotten to big", Emma said and Regina nodded sensing where Emma was going with this, but didn't say anything. She wanted to hear it from Emma. She wanted her to come out with her thoughts.

"And it made me think about our future. Henry is off to college and we are here alone with just each other", she said and Regina nodded. Emma sighed and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was coming next.

"I want another kid Regina"

Regina smiled wide and kissed her girlfriend's forehead in happiness. She had been waiting for Emma to say something about having other children. She had wanted them for a very long time, but she wasn't sure if Emma did and it didn't seem like she did, so she hadn't said anything, but now she was finally hearing the words leaving Emma's lips and she couldn't be more happy. Emma opened her eyes and discovered Regina silently crying once more.

"Wh-Why are you crying? Do you not want more? I-I'm sorry Gina, I sho—", she was interrupted as Regina shook her head and brought Emma in for kiss. Emma immediately kissed her back with all her love and she knew she had gotten the right answer.

"Of course I want another child with you baby. I love you so much", Regina said through her cries and Emma couldn't stop her own tears before they fell on her cheeks.

"I love you too"


	3. Baby Daddy

**Hello lovely people! Another oneshot! I hope you guys like it! The title says it really!**

 **(Requested)**

* * *

"Mom?", Henry called out as he walked down the stairs. He was met by said mother who had just walked out of the kitchen.

"Yes Henry?"

"Have you heard from mom? She was supposed to get me ten minutes ago, and when I try to call her, she won't pick up her phone", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows. It was Friday and that meant that it was Emma's turn to have Henry over for the weekend. And despite her lack of timing any other days, she was always on time to pick up their son. So this certainly made Regina worried.

"Wait a minute", she said and walked back to the kitchen taking her phone. She tried to call Emma's phone, but just like with Henry, the phone went to voicemail and she groaned before putting the phone down.

"Alright. Stay here, I'll go over and make sure she's alright. If I haven't called you within thirty minutes, call David", she said and Henry nodded. Regina smiled at him and kissed his head before walking to the door.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay", she said and Henry nodded obviously worried for his blonde mother. Regina walked out of the house in her jacket and drove off towards the light blue house. Once there she almost ran out of the car and towards the house. Once at the front door she knocked on the door softly. When she didn't receive an answer she sighed and knocked a little harder. Not receiving yet another answer she sighed and tried to open the door, surprisingly finding it open.

"Emma?", she called out once she was inside and before she could call out the woman again, she heard something break upstairs and she instantly ran upstairs.

"Emma?!"

She ran to the bedroom, but it was empty. Suddenly a sound from the bathroom caught her attention and she ran to the room discovering Emma at the toilet and a broken glass on the floor. Regina sighed and brought the blondes hair back. Once Emma was done, she looked up at the brunette receiving a sad smile in return.

"Hey", Regina whispered and Emma smiled back.

"I'm sorry", the blonde apologised, but Regina simply shook her head as she helped Emma up.

"Don't apologies. You obviously don't feel very good right now, so you don't have to apologise", she said and Emma smiled at the woman.

"Thank you", she said and Regina chuckled as she helped the blonde in bed.

"Now. I'm gonna call Henry and tell him that everything is fine", she said and Emma looked up at her.

"Tell him I love him", she said and Regina couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"You're not dying miss Swan", she said before calling Henry. Emma rolled her own eyes and laid back in the bed waiting for Regina to finish the call. She needed to tell her. She deserved to know.

"Gina", she whispered trying to get the brunette's attention, and said brunette looked at her like she was indeed dying.

"Gina", she tried again and Regina held her hand to her other ear.

"Yes Henry. You'll stay home with me until tomorrow if Emma is better by then. And... Emma says she loves you and she's very sorry. Alright. I'll see you at home. Bye"

"Gina", Emma said for the third time and Regina sighed and turned to her friend.

"Emma. What's going on? Where's Hook?", she asked and Emma sighed and took a deep breath.

"He's probably at his ship, drinking off his ass", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why? Why is he not here taking care of you?", she asked in anger and Emma closed her eyes, feeling a headache coming. She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. How was she going to tell her? Regina could easily see the hesitation and sighed.

"Wait here, I'll go clean up the glass and get another glass with water for you. After you can tell me what's going on", she said and before Emma could protest, the woman was already gone and the blonde admitted defeat. She sighed and laid back down closing her eyes. Once Regina was done cleaning up, and made Emma a cup of coffee, she walked back upstairs only to discover the woman asleep in the bed. She sighed and placed the cup on the nightstand before walking out of the bedroom, closing the door carefully behind her. She took her phone and called Henry, hoping he would answer.

"Hey mom, what's up?", he asked obviously worried and Regina couldn't love their son more than she already did.

"Henry I want you to stay at your grandparents for the night. This is going to take longer than i thought", she said and Henry could hear the sadness in his mothers voice, now becoming even more worried.

"Don't worry Henry, she's fine, it will just take longer to make her feel better", Regina quickly assured her son, sensing his distress. Henry sighed into the phone and nodded.

"Alright. I'll go pack my bag and walk over to the apartment"

"Thank you Henry. I love you"

"Love you to mom. And tell mom I love her too", he said and Regina smiled wide.

"I will Henry. Have a safe walk"

"I will", he said and hung up. Regina sighed and laid her phone down. She walked down and saw the clock was already standing at 6 pm, so it was almost time for dinner. She already knew that she didn't have the strength to make something up, so she called for some takeout, she knew Emma would love and sat down and watched tv as she waited for Emma to wake. After almost an hour, she heard footsteps on the stairs and Regina couldn't help but smirk as she saw Emma's face. She knew the smell of the takeout had woken the blonde and said blonde's face proved that. She was in heaven.

"It smells so good!", Emma moaned out and Regina couldn't help but feel a little wetness, but quickly shook her head bringing the thought to the back of her head.

"I thought so. And you need to eat. You probably haven't eaten in a couple of hours. I called Henry and asked him to stay at your parents for the night", she said as she walked towards the blonde who stood with her nose in the takeout and said blonde turned to the woman with a frown, but quickly replaced it with a smile of gratitude.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you Regina", she said and Regina smiled at her, waving her off.

"Don't worry about it. When your handless wonder won't be here, then I will. You may be a savior Emma, but you deserve to be happy and taken care of just as much as the rest of us", she answered honestly and Emma couldn't help but smile adoringly at her.

"Thank you", she whispered taking the brunette's hand and squeezing it gently. Regina looked down at their hands and couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you for the coffee by the way", Emma said and Regina looked up at the woman with a smile.

"You're welcome. It looked like you needed it. Now, you can tell me what's going on while we eat", she said and Emma sighed but nodded. They sat at the kitchen island and sat in silence for a couple of minutes as they ate, but Regina was too worried to let it hold on for a second longer.

"So. Tell me what happened", she said and Emma looked up at her with sad eyes.

"Hook left me", she said and Regina widened her eyes in surprise.

"What? Why?"

Emma hesitated taking a deep breath. But she knew she had to tell Regina it at some point. Might as well be now.

"I told him I'm pregnant", she said and Regina got even more confused now.

"And he left you?! You're pregnant with his child and he just left you?!", she said in pure anger and Emma could clearly see it. The fire was just burning in the brunette's dark brown eyes.

"Regina let me explain", she said calmly and Regina sighed but nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yes he left me, but not for the reason you think", she said and Regina nodded, urging the blonde to continue.

"It's not his", the blonde eventually said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Oh... Uhm, then who's child is it?", she asked hesitantly and Emma could see the small sadness slowly filling the brunette.

"I think you know that answer already Regina", she said giving the brunette a knowing look and Regina instantly knew. But how? It's not possible.

"How?", she asked in a whisper and Emma shrugged shaking her head.

"I don't know Regina, but whatever it is, it created this little kid here", she said pointing at her still flat belly and Regina sighed and looked down at the belly. How could it be hers? It was not possible. Two women, creating a child. It was just not possible. They had done it one time! One time only! They had had a nice family dinner just the two of them along with Henry and later they had shared a glass of apple cider as they always did, while talking about everything, mostly Henry though. Regina sometimes told Emma about her and Henry's life together while he grew up, telling her funny stories about things he had done. And Emma had told her the same stories about her and Henry when they lived in New York. And some of the memories were very similar.

But that night was different. That night, for the first time ever, they didn't talk about Henry at all. Regina had instantly known something was wrong with Emma, and she was too worried to let it slide. So she had asked what was wrong and Emma had hesitantly told her that she was fighting with Hook. And then they just talked about their love lives. What they had been through with so many people. Emma had admitted she was into girls as well and somehow it hadn't surprised Regina at all. And after all the talk and more drinking, they had ended up making out on the couch, neither woman caring about the consequences. That night they just wanted, needed each other's company and love.

"Regina. Regina look at me", Emma said taking the woman's hand, bringing said woman back from her thoughts and she looked at Emma who looked back at her with a small smile.

"It's okay. We-we can get through this. Right?", she said hopefully and Regina nodded. Squeezing Emma's hands with her own.

"Yeah. Of course we can. But I'm still confused. I don't understand how it's possible", she said and Emma shrugged once again.

"Do you... do you think true love might have something to do with it?", she asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"You always say that true love can break any curse and it can do anyth—"

"You think we are true loves?", Regina asked interrupting the blonde and Emma smiled shyly and nodded.

"I do. I think I have been having the thought for a while now. You know... after that night", she said and Regina nodded looking down.

"Regina. I need you to be honest with me"

Regina nodded not trusting her voice and Emma smiled at her.

"Do you want this? Us? This baby? Do you want all of this?", she asked and Regina could practically feel the insecurity in the blondes voice. But she didn't have a reason to be.

"Of course Emma. It's just a lot to take in right now", she answered and Emma nodded accepting the answer. They sat for a little while in silence simply enjoying the other woman's company. But suddenly Emma felt the brunette move closer and soon she felt hands on her belly.

"We are having a baby", she whispered and Emma smiled at her.

"We are", she whispered back and Regina smiled wide, tears rolling down her cheeks. She brought her hand to the blondes face and moved her face closer to her own, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.


	4. Look Alike

**This is something that was inspired by a post on Tumblr. I hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a late night and Regina was sitting on the couch in her little apartment, catching up with Grey's Anatomy, when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. As she was standing from the couch, the door bursted open and Regina doesn't even flinch, knowing who it is. So she sat back down and returned to the show. Not even a second later, a blonde walked in, confusion written all over her face.

"What the hell are you doing on the couch watching—", the woman stopped her complaining as she saw the screen.

"Really? Grey's Anatomy? I thought you would have caught up with the rest of us by now"

Regina rolled her eyes turning to the blonde.

"I've been busy with work Kathryn, you know that", she reasoned before turning back to the screen watching as Meredith and Alex were doing a surgery.

"And because of that, you choose to spend your Friday night at home. Alone. Watching tv. And don't even get me started on the popcorn", Kathryn growled out and Regina frowned at her best friend.

"What's wrong with popcorn?"

If Kathryn had been so upset about her best friend and her lack of fun, she would have felt bad about the offense the woman took of the popcorn.

"Girl, you need to get out", she instead said and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going out tonight"

"Why not? You haven't got any pussy since that bitch of a blonde!", Kathryn reasoned, thinking back to the tall blonde, her best friend had been caught up with. She truly was a dragon in the end. She looked at Regina, who was very close to laughing, but didn't.

"It's been three months?"

"It's been too long", Kathryn argued before walking over to the tv and turning it off.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"Gina come on! Ruby and I are going out and I want you to come! You need to get out and find some women!"

Regina groaned but rose from the couch and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Give me twenty minutes"

Kathryn sighed but nodded. This was the best result she had gotten yet and she couldn't risk letting the brunette pull back. 25 minutes later, Regina walked out of her bedroom, a black tight dress hugging her curves perfectly.

"Wow girl! You're looking way too hot!", Kathryn almost moaned out. "Damn, if I was into girl's I would hit you without any hesitation!"

Regina blushed but quickly composed and cleared her throat. "Let's get going before I regret this", she said and the two women walked out of the house, Regina locking the door behind her before walking over to the cap, standing outside.

"He's been sitting out here since you got here?", Regina asked in disbelief and Kathryn turned to her with a shake of her head.

"Of course not. I called him while you were getting dressed. Now come on. We gotta pick up Ruby before we get to the club", she said and the two women got inside the cap and Kathryn gave the driver Ruby's address. Once there Ruby was already standing outside waiting patiently.

"Well well well, who do we have here? Isn't it the queen herself?", Ruby couldn't help but tease when she got inside the car and saw Regina sitting in the backseat.

"Ha ha"

Ruby smiled and squeezed the woman's shoulder gently.

"No, seriously though, it's great to have you with us. This going to be such a cool night!"

Kathryn and Regina chuckled while the cap driver just rolled his eyes playfully before taking off towards the club. When they arrived, the line was longer than any of them had seen and Ruby groaned out. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Regina shook her head in agreement. This was ridiculous.

"Don't be such a pussy", Kathryn said before getting out of the cap paying the guy. The two others got out as well and they walked up to the two guards standing in the doorway.

"No special treatment, back in the line", one of them said and Kathryn smirked before stepping closer to him.

"I'm Kathryn Nolan", she simply said and the guard turned to the other who nodded and the man stepped aside.

"Welcome to the club miss Nolan"

Kathryn smiled and turned to Ruby and Regina who stood with wide eyes.

"Let's go", she said and the two women shared a look before following the other woman inside, earning several groans from the other guests in the line.

"How did you get us in? Did you pay them off or something?", Ruby asked in disbelief and Kathryn turned to her friends, surprising them both and they both walked into the woman.

"Shit, sorry", Ruby quickly said earning a laugh from their right and saw two girls smiling at them.

"I'm taking a lady home tonight", Ruby said and Regina chuckled while Kathryn rolled her eyes.

"We came in because my father owns this place. The dj is my brother, David", she explained and Regina and Ruby widened their eyes.

"What?!"

"But I thought your last name was Midas?", Regina asked and Kathryn smiled and nodded.

"It is. But ever since my mom and David's dad got married, it's been Midas-Nolan"

Regina made a face of amazement while Ruby simply stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"And you're telling us now?! Your parents have been married for six fucking months!"

Kathryn laughed and brought her arm around the tall brunette's waist.

"Come on, let's get some drinks"

The three woman walked up to the bar and started off hard with two shots of vodka each.

"Alright let's dance!", Ruby yelled over the loud music and Kathryn nodded in agreement.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna order some drinks", Regina yelled to them over he music and the two women nodded and walked out on the dance floor. Regina sighed and brought her hand to her head, taking a deep breath.

"Rough day?", she heard a strong voice in her ear she jumped back in shock almost falling off the chair, but was caught by strong arms wrapping around her body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", the voice said and Regina turned to the source and was met by a blonde. Long blonde hair, falling down over her ears and her shoulder. Green eyes like the forest. Regina couldn't help but fall in love with them. Sharp cheekbones and even more sharper jaw.

She looked down taking in the woman's choose of clothing. Tight jeans with a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Looking back up she noticed a smirk on the blonde's face and she quickly composed, a blush creeping on her face.

"It's fine. I was just...", she trailed off, too far gone in the woman's eyes. The woman smiled and helped her back to the chair.

"Thank you", Regina thanked her and sat down, the woman sitting in the chair next to her, smiling at her.

"But yes, rough day", she said, answering the woman's first question and said woman smiled and nodded.

"Know the feeling. You just want to get away from life's decisions and assignments"

Regina smiled and nodded looking into the woman's eyes. Despite the loud music and heavy amount of people surrounding them, she still felt like it was just the two of them in the room. Once again she was brought back from her thoughts when she heard the woman calling for her, probably not for the first time.

"Mmh? What?"

The woman laughed and took a sip of her drink. When had she gotten that?

"I said, I'm Emma. Emma Swan"

 _Would this woman be more perfect?_

"Regina Mills", she greeted her holding out her hand and Emma smiled and took the hand, kissing it gently.

 _Marry me_

A laugh was heard from the woman in front of her and Regina blushed hard. Did she just say that out loud?

"Well, based on the looks, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes", she said and Regina blushed hard. "But let start with tonight shall we? I wanna get to know my wife to be before I actually put a ring on her finger"

If Regina hadn't been sitting down already, she wouldn't probably be on her ass right now. On the floor. Looking like a total idiot.

"What the hell is she doing?! She's making a complete fool of herself!", Ruby hissed into Kathryn's ears, as they watched their friend sitting at the bar, a gorgeous blonde in front of her.

"Oh sush, she's going fine. She just needs to find her balls"

"So tell me about yourself", Emma asked and Regina smiled at her.

"Not much to tell really. I'm twenty nine, single, I'm in med-school, single, I live about ten minutes from here, single and I like blonde's. Did I mention I'm single?"

Emma laughed shaking her head playfully.

"You're so cute. I like you already"

Regina smiled, feeling herself falling more and more in love with the woman. Breaking Regina from her feelings, a phone was heard over the loud music.

"I'm sorry it's mine, I have to take this", Emma said standing from her seat, giving Regina an apologetic look, but Regina smiling and accepted it. "Stay there", Emma called after her with a smile as she walked away to find a more quiet place and Regina smiled and shook her head. She waited a few minutes when the woman came back.

"I'm sorry about that, it was my friend. Now where were we?", she asked and Regina smiled at the woman as she sat down, but she immediately discovered glasses on the woman's face.

"You didn't wear glasses before", she said and Emma smiled shaking her head.

"No, I didn't. Sometimes my eyes get's tired of the contacts and I put on my glasses instead"

Regina nodded, but noticed the woman's hair was now up in a bun as well.

"You put up your hair", she said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you know how it is. Sometimes it just get's too uncomfortable with all the hair hanging", Emma said and Regina could relate. But there was something she couldn't relate. Emma. She looked completely the same. She wore the same clothes. But she was... different. She was bolder now. What happened with that phone call?

"Now. Can I buy you a drink?", Emma asked and Regina smiled at her nodding.

"Sure. Whisky would be great"

Emma smiled and nodded ordering two whisky's. A bartender immediately gave them their drinks and they cheered before taking their sips.

"So. Tell me about yourself. Now I just told you about me. Now it's your turn"

The woman smiled and nodded. "Well my name is Emma Swan. I'm twenty seven. I'm in police academy, studying for becoming a detective"

Regina raised her eyebrow impressed, feeling herself suddenly becoming very wet.

"Detective huh? Well detective, I've been a bad girl", she said moving closer to the woman, almost sitting at the edge of her seat and Emma smirked and moved closer as well.

"Well, maybe I should take you to the station and give you your punishment"

Regina smirked biting her lip leaning in, seeing Emma lean in as well.

"That sound like a great idea", she said before closing the distance between them, catching the blonde's lips with her own.

"Wow wow, what's going on here?", they heard a voice say and Regina recognized that voice. But how? She pulled back from the kiss and looked at the woman in front of her before turning to see the same woman standing beside her.

"Emma?"

"Yes, what's going on here?"

Regina frowned turning back to the woman in front of her, who smiled back at her, and jumped back.

"Jen, I told you to stay away! We can't share the same woman!", Emma yelled at the woman in the seat and the woman stood from the seat.

"I just wanted to see how lucky you were getting", she said with a smirk and Regina looked in between the two women, not seeing one single difference apart from the hair and the glasses.

"I'm sorry Regina. This is my twin sister Jennifer Swan"

Regina turned to the woman who smiled back at her. She nodded and Jennifer sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were good enough for her. Being the oldest, I have to protect her, you know?"

Regina frowned and turned to see Emma looking at her sister with an angry face, arms crossed over her chest.

"And you had to kiss her for that?!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes and kissed her sister's cheek.

"She's a winner Em. Especially with the kissing", she said winking at Regina before walking away. Both women followed the twin as she walked away, before turning to each other.

"I'm sor—", Emma started out, but was interrupted as Regina stood from her seat and brought her hands to the woman's cheeks, bringing her closer, their lips meeting in a soft deep kiss. Emma brought her arms around Regina's waist bringing the woman impossibly closer and Regina could only moan into the kiss, deepening it. She felt Emma's tongue meet her own and both women moaned into the kiss. When the need for air become too much, they pulled back from the kiss, both women breathless.

"Wow"

Regina chuckled at the blonde's reaction and brought her hands to the woman's hair, feeling the thick hair moving in between her fingers, earning a moan from the owner.

"Just as I suspected", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the brunette.

"What?"

"You're definitely a better kisser than her", Regina declared and Emma chuckled before leaning in, bringing their lips together once again.


	5. Look Alike Part 2

**Hi guys!**

 **I noticed how many of you actually liked the last one shot with Regina and Emma along with Emma's twin, Jennifer. And I thought, why not do another chapter? So here is the 2nd part of Look Alike. I will write a 3rd part as well, because that is the ending. I hope you like it guys!**

 **And remember, if you have ideas for SQ one shots, then let me know, I take requests :) BUT ONLY SQ! If you guys want me to write certain other relationships, tell me and maybe I will create another story that is one shots of other ships as well.**

 **Here's a list of the shows/movies I watch and who I ship and actually want to write one shots of (if you have wishes for these ships)**

 **Once Upon A Time:** SwanQueen _(Emma Swan & Regina Mills)_

 **Supergirl:** Sanvers _(Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer)_ Supercorp _(Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor)_

 **Pitch Perfect 2:** Becommissar _(Beca Mitchell & Kommissar)_

 **StarWars:** Reysma _(Rey & Captain Phasma)_

* * *

It was in the middle of the summer. The sun stood higher than it ever had been that year and for Regina and Emma, it was the perfect day for a day out. So the couple agreed to go on the beach and spend some quality time together before getting something to eat.

They may haven't' been dating for very a long time, but they both already felt like they had found the one. Of course none of them had said anything about it. They had only been dating for a little over 2 months, but for these women, 2 months were more than enough. Hell 2 minutes were more than enough for them.

They both knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other, but the confidence to come out with their mutual feelings, were harder than they realized. Hell they didn't even live together yet. And they both knew that had to be the next step in their relationship.

"Gina, are you ready?", Emma called out her girlfriend as she stood in the brunette's apartment, waiting for said brunette to be finished.

"Just a sec", she called back out and Emma nodded as she received a text. She brought out her phone, seeing her sister's name on the screen and her text.

 _ **I've made an appointment at three o'clock. Are you able to make it there?**_

Emma smiled biting her lip, as she looked down at the screen before texting her sister back.

 _ **Perfect. But Gina and I are out and eating dinner at the time, can you come and keep her company while I'm away?**_

 _ **'Course. Anything for you sis**_

 _ **You're a lifesaver. But no funny business, got it? She's mine and mine only**_

Emma could almost practically see her sister roll her eyes as she reached and read the text.

"I'm ready", Regina said and Emma turned and saw her girlfriend walking inside the living room, a tank top and very short shorts on. Emma felt her eyes fall out of her head at the sight.

"By your face, I guess this was the perfect choice of outfit", Regina couldn't help but say and Emma blushed hard, still feeling so insecure around the brunette. Despite their two months of being a couple, she still felt her heart beat faster every time the woman talked or looked at her. Or even breathed.

"You look amazing", the blonde said and Regina chuckled and stepped closer to her girlfriend, bringing her hand to the blonde's cheek before pulling her closer, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss. Emma immediately moaned, making Regina smile inside. And way too soon, the brunette stopped the kiss, making Emma whine.

"Relax, it's just me", she whispered knowing how nervous was and Emma sighed and nodded looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I know, I know, it's just... I've been crazy about you ever since I caught you in that bar those months ago. You're so beautiful and amazing and you have the most incredible personality and you're just so amazing and I've never been so lucky in scoring anyone, and I just know that if I screw something up, you'll leave me and you will probably want to be with Jennifer instead and then I'm gonna end up alone, loving you for the rest of my life, while you love her and I can—", she was interrupted by a kiss on her mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle, not to hard or deep. It was simply a loving kiss.

"Don't ever doubt yourself or my love for you", Regina said looking into her girlfriend's eyes and said girlfriend nodded looking back in brown eyes.

"You are one of the most amazing women I have ever met and I love you more than you think. And what I told you in that bar those months ago, that's still my thought. You're perfect for me. I wouldn't hesitate to say yes in marriage"

Emma smiled, tear falling down her cheek. Regina smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly, drying her tear away with her hand.

"You love me?", Emma asked and Regina chuckled nodding her head.

"And you love me"

Emma smiled and nodded kissing her girlfriend once again. She felt the phone buzz in her jeans pocket and groaned into the kiss before pulling back taking the phone.

"Who wants to have contact with my hot, sexy girlfriend?", Regina asked kissing her cheek and the blonde blushed before clearing her throat. Regina would never come over how confident Emma was at the bar and the next day, she was like a kid talking to their crush.

"Her twin", Emma answered as she looked at the text in front of her.

 _ **If you die, I die, right? And I promise. I got enough taste of her at the bar**_

Emma groaned rolling her eyes. She loved her sister dearly, but she would probably never forgive her for kissing Regina.

"What's wrong?", Regina asked, seeing the frustration in her girlfriend and said girlfriend sighed nodding.

"Jen is just being a jerk sometimes"

Regina smiled and walked closer to her girlfriend. After getting to know the twins a little better, she began to see the difference between them. Not just the personality, but also the looks. The personality was easy to figure out. Regina already did that the night they all met. It wasn't very hard really. While Emma was the sensitive, soft and mostly the romantic one, Jennifer was more like the fierce one. The I-take-no-crap one. The womanizer.

She knew how to get girls attention and something about her actually intimidated Regina, but despite that, she wanted Emma more than anything. Emma was her one and only. She could never imagine herself being with Jennifer instead of Emma. It was just impossible.

The looks were a whole other process. While they were identical twins, really identical, might Regina add, she learned to see the difference between them. In time, she noticed Emma's jaw was sharper than Jennifer's, while Jennifer's cheekbones were more visible. Their eyes were completely identical, and as much as it pained Regina, she would never be able to tell the difference based on their eyes. They both had the most amazing forest green eyes she could feel herself drown in.

Their nails were different as well. Jennifer took great care of hers, while Emma had a really bad habit of biting her nails. Regina had been trying to make her stop, but the blonde just couldn't and Regina eventually learned to accept it. After all, biting your nails, isn't what make's a relationship good and healthy. It's the feelings and love the two partners share.

Their clothing style was also very similar, but with slight differences. It was obvious to the brunette that Jennifer liked dresses more than Emma did. Emma had only ever worn one dress in her and Regina's relationship and Regina had easily discovered how uncomfortable her girlfriend was. The youngest twin was obviously more into jeans and t-shirts or shirts, along with a good nice jacket. But Jennifer could definitely pull that off as well, if she wanted to. Like she and Emma did at the club the night they met.

"Let's get going", Emma said and Regina smiled and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend softly.

* * *

The couple arrived at the beach and found a great spot for their towels. Regina down and immediately began to get some sun, while Emma sat down in one of their beach chairs and read a book. Every once in a while, Regina would look over at the blonde, letting herself fall in love with the woman's concentration as she read. When she had met Emma at the bar, she had never guessed the woman to be a bookworm. And the best thing about it? Her reading glasses. They sat on the blonde perfectly and they made Regina want to pack their stuff just as quickly as they came and just go home and ravish the blonde the rest of the day and the upcoming night. But she knew she couldn't.

"You're staring", Emma said keeping her eyes on the book's pages and Regina smiled looking at her beautiful girlfriend with her dorky glasses.

"I like staring at beautiful people", she said and Emma turned to her raising an eyebrow.

"You do? Well, I'm definitely not the only beautiful person on this beach. Why don't you get my backpack and find the little mirror you brought with you?"

Regina couldn't help but chuckle shaking her head. Typical Emma to start flirting whenever she was feeling shy and insecure. Regina could just see the blush creeping on the blonde's face. It was just too adorable.

"And what? Give it to you? My pleasure"

Emma chuckled shaking her head playfully before turning the page of her book, continuing to read. A few minutes went by and suddenly two men walked over to them standing in front of them, blocking them from the sun. Emma frowned and looked up from her book, not even noticing the two men arriving.

"Can I help you with something?", she asked and the two men shared a look, while Regina, who laid on her stomach, frowned and turned to her girlfriend, seeing her looking up at two men. She turned around, quite startled and sat up.

"Oh, hello"

One of the men, a brown haired man smiled at her, while the other one, a black haired smiled at Emma.

"Hello ladies. My name is Robin, and this is my good friend Killian. We were wondering if you two wanted to get in the water and maybe play some ball? And maybe go out and get some food afterwards?", the man said and Emma had to fight all of her will power for not to laugh in their faces, while Regina simply sat and stared at them for a moment.

"Oh, well—", Emma started out, but her phone buzzed and, while she did only get a text, she picked it up anyway.

"The one and only speaking", she said and the two men smiled at the confidence in the woman. They liked a woman with confidence. Regina looked at her girlfriend, knowing exactly what she was doing, and she couldn't possibly love her more. She felt eyes on her and turned to see Robin looking at her, obviously undressing her with his eyes. It took everything in her not to get up and punch the man in his face.

"Oh hey sweetie. Yes of course. As we always do. Of course. Hold up one second", Emma said into the fake phone call and turned to Regina. "Babe, our little muncking is asking when we're picking him up from your parents", she said and Regina smiled at her.

"Tell him, his mothers are picking him up around three. That's in three hours, so that's plenty of time to get home and get some... workout done", she whispered the last part and Emma felt herself getting wet.

"I can't wait", she said with a wink before turning to the fake phone call with their fake son. Regina smiled and turned to see Robin and Killian still standing there, but their smiles had obviously faded.

"No, sorry kid, you weren't supposed to hear that. But three o'clock. So be ready", she said and Regina smiled at her girlfriend, actually imagining her and Emma getting a son together. "Alright kid. I love you. Bye"

Emma ended the fake call and turned to the two men who were still standing in front of them. "I'm sorry, that was our son, he's being a little, clingy lately", she explained and the two men smiled and nodded in understanding.

"He's always been clingy", Regina couldn't help but say and Emma smiled at her.

"Well, you know how Henry get's when his mommy isn't around", she said and for the first time doing their act, Regina was actually speechless. Emma saw the brunette stiffen and quickly turned to the two men.

"Sorry guys, have a nice day", she said, with absolute no sadness inside her and the two men smiled and nodded.

"Have a good day ladies", Killian said and the two men walked away, leaving the couple alone.

"Babe? Are you okay?", Emma immediately asked and Regina nodded looking down for a moment before turning to her girlfriend.

"Would you really name him Henry?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "I would. I love your father, and I would be so proud if we could name our son after him"

Regina felt tears in her eyes, and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"You want kids with me", she said and Emma smiled as she brought her arm around her girlfriend, pulling her closer and kissing her head.

"Of course I would baby. I wouldn't wish for more"

Regina smiled and looked up at her girlfriend.

"I love you"

Emma smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And I you, Gina."

* * *

The couple sat at their favorite restaurant and ate peacefully with their conversation at the lowest volume. This was the moments they both loved so dearly and always memories so easily. They were interrupted by an actual phone call and Emma apologized to her girlfriend before pulling out her phone, seeing her sister's name on the screen.

"Hey. Oh, great, where are you? Alright, Gina and I are siting inside. Alright, see ya", she hung up and Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's coming?"

"Jen. She's coming to keep you company, while I'll go to my meeting", she said and Regina sighed.

"Babe, I told you it's fine, I can just go home", she tried to reason, but Emma shook her head.

"Nonsense. She'll keep you company. Besides. She doesn't have anything to do today", she explained and Regina sighed but nodded, accepting it.

"Thank you babe"

And just as Regina smiled at her, the door to the restaurant opened and Jennifer stepped inside, immediately seeing her sister and sister in law sitting by a table, empty plates in front of them.

"Hey guys. Are you ready?", she greeted them before turning to her sister and said sister smiled nodding.

"It's just a meeting Jen", she said as she stood from her seat and Jen smiled holding up her hands in surrender.

"Alright, but call me if anything happens, alright?"

Emma smiled and turned to her girlfriend, smiling at her.

"Now you two keep it T rated, alright? No flirting!", she said sternly looking at her sister and Jennifer smirked at her, rolling her eyes. Emma shook her head and turned to her girlfriend, smiling at her.

"I'll see you later babe, love you"

Regina smiled and brought her hands to the woman's cheeks, bringing her closer, letting their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"I love you too"

Emma smiled and pecked her lips once more and put down a twenty on the table before walking out of the restaurant. Regina smiled and turned to see Jennifer smiling knowingly at her.

"You look nice", she said and Regina smirked rolling her eyes.

"No flirting"

Jennifer laughed and rose her hand, waiting for the waiter to come over. Not even five seconds later the man walked over and opened his mouth, only stop, when he noticed the blonde wearing something different.

"I'm sorry. How can I help?"

Jennifer smiled at him, watching Regina in the corner of her eye, as the brunette looked back at her.

"A coke for me please, and you?", she asked turning to Regina who smiled at her before turning to the waiter.

"The same"

The waiter smiled and nodded before taking the empty plates on the table and walking away.

"Don't you want something to eat?", Regina asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence and Jennifer smiled and shook her head.

"I just ate, but thank you for the offer"

No matter how hard Regina tried, she couldn't stop seeing Emma in Jennifer. Well of course she couldn't, they were twins. But every time she looked into Jennifer's green eyes, she saw her girlfriend, and almost every minute, she had to remind herself that this woman wasn't her girlfriend, but her twin.

"I truly see why my sister has fallen in love with you", Jen said bringing Regina back from her thoughts and the brunette frowned at her.

"What do you mean?"

Jennifer smiled and shook her head gently. "You look at her like she's your everything. Like she's the most precious thing in the world and the most sensitive person you've ever met. You look like you will break her if you push her too hard, and yet you look like you could throw her against the wall in this very restaurant, not really caring who or how many people would see it", she said and Regina felt herself blush hard.

"Ho-How did you know that?"

"Because that's how you're looking at me right now. And every single other time you look at me"

Regina opened her mouth, but nothing came out, obviously too thrown off to speak.

"You see her when you look at me. And that's fair. I mean, we do look alike. A lot really. And I guess it had to happen at some point. One of our loved one's seeing us in the other. I mean who wouldn't? I would be impressed if you didn't", Jennifer said and Regina nodded, not really knowing what else to do. Suddenly a thought appeared and she looked at Jennifer who smiled back at her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Have we ever fallen in love with the same woman?", Jennifer immediately asked for her and Regina frowned. "If I had a dollar for every time I've been asked that, I would be rich as fuck", she said and Regina chuckled looking down. The waiter came over with their drinks and Jennifer took a small sip, while Regina took a little bigger one.

"I came out a year before Emma. I felt way more comfortable around it than she did. But she had known for longer than I had. I found out only a year before I came out. Emma had known for four years"

Regina nodded. She could imagine her girlfriend being so nervous and so insecure. But not in a bad way of course.

"She got the confidence to come out herself when I did, and yet it took her another year. And I do not blame her for that. I wanted her to come out when she felt like she was ready for it and not a second before"

Reign smiled and nodded. She was happy that Emma had her sister to support her through her tough times in life.

"She has you now as well", Jennifer said like she had read Regina's mind and the brunette smiled and nodded in agreement.

"She does"

Jennifer smiled and took another sip of her coke. "And so do you", Regina said and Jennifer frowned at her.

"I what?", she asked confused and Regina smiled at her.

"You have me as well. If you ever need to talk to someone who isn't your flesh and blood. I'm here"

Jennifer smiled and nodded in gratitude. This was one of those moments where Regina really saw Emma in Jennifer. The oldest twin always presented herself to be so protective of her sister. She's the sharpest knife in the drawer. But those few moments where she allows herself to be vulnerable, is the moments Regina sees Emma in her. And the moments she falls a little in love with the older twin.

"Thank you", Jennifer said at last and Regina smiled and brought her hand to the table, opening it. Jennifer looked down at it and hesitated for a moment before letting her own hand fall into the open palm, immediately feeling a squeeze.

"But no, we've never really fallen in love with the same woman. We've been with some women, but it's never been anything... serious. Not until you came into the picture", she answered the question and Regina nodded in understanding.

"It's obvious that Emma loves you. Even a blind man would be able to see it. And you love her too"

Regina smiled and nodded. "I do. Very much"

Jennifer smiled and nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Cause I would hate to cut you right open", she said and Regina frowned at her.

"Regina I know you only want Emma to be happy. But if I get one single call from her or see her come home to me, crying her heart out because you did something to break it, I swear I will make sure you will never set another foot on this planet. I will hunt you down and I will make you pay. Emma deserves the best of the best and I will not let anyone get away with hurting my sister. Not again"

Regina frowned at the blonde. To her surprise, the blonde was still holding her hand gently, despite the harsh threat. And that showed that Jennifer did care. She knew Regina would never hurt Emma. Not even unintentionally.

"Again?", was all Regina could ask and Jennifer sighed and looked away for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Emma had once found love with another woman. Her name was Lily. She was... good for Emma. At the beginning at least. Just like you are to her now. But Lily became... demanding and abusive. She knew Emma loved her and would do anything for her. And she used it to her own advantage, hurting Emma in the process. I'm... I'm not gonna go into details, but it wasn't pretty. There's a reason Emma is so sensitive all the time. Why she's so careful and always holding back. You guys haven't had sex yet have you?", she asked and Regina shook her head.

"No. There's also a reason for that. You may think you know Emma, but the truth is... You barely know ten percent of it"


	6. Look Alike Part 3

**Hi guys! Here's the last part of the Look Alike series (yeah that sounds good, we'll call it that)**

 **Now before you start reading, I have some IMPORTANT job for you. My sister is doing a project about STARBUCKS and she has made a, questionnaire for you guys if you want! And please! She really needs your help. It's only 9 simple questions. So if you guys love Starbucks (you don't have to. I answered it and I hate Starbucks. And yes I know, I'm a bitch for it, but I hate coffee and chocolate. Sorry), then answer these questions.**

 **I can't give you the link here, but if you go to either Wattpad or Archive Of Our Own and find my story there (same name and username both places), you will find it in the same chapter. Please!**

 **Thank you guys! And yes, it's of course translated to English. Don't worry about it. (If you guys don't understand a question, please tell me and I will explain it. Don't be afraid to ask)**

 **Now before you guys begin reading, I have some TRIGGER WARNINGS for you guys. There's G!P in this chapter. I hope you guys don't mind that too much. But iff you guys don't want it, then tell me and I will try to write the chapter without it, so you all can read it.**

* * *

Emma walked inside her and Regina's now shared apartment and immediately smiled when she smelled the cooking her girlfriend was so famous for. Especially her lasagna. She could smell it from miles and she loved it every time. She walked into the kitchen and was met by her girlfriend, gently shaking her body to the gentle music surrounding the kitchen. Emma smiled and walked over to the woman, gently bringing her arms around her, making Regina jump back. She ducked her head just in time to avoid getting hit by the brunette's hand.

"Wow!"

"Emma!", Regina yelled and Emma smiled at her, but this time she didn't avoid getting hit by the hand hitting her arm gently. "You scared me"

Emma smiled and brought her arms back around the woman's waist, bringing her closer. "Sorry"

Regina sighed and smiled at her girlfriend, knowing she was having a bad day. She brought her hand to the blonde's cheek and caressed it gently. "You wanna talk about it?", she asked, but Emma simply shook her head and Regina accepted it. She would wait till Emma was ready. No matter how long it took. The blonde was worth any second of it.

An hour later they were sitting and eating their dinner in comfortable silence, but Regina could see Emma was fighting something. The blonde's eyes were full of conflict and Regina wanted to help her. But she knew, pushing the blonde too hard, could only push her further away from her. It had been a month since Jennifer told her about Emma's past with her battle of coming out and her relationship with Lily. It had also been a month since Emma showed her the apartment she had wanted for them to share.

While she had thought her girlfriend had been in a meeting, the blonde had actually been looking at an apartment for the two of them. And she had immediately fallen in love with it. So she showed it to Regina, and the brunette had hugged and kissed her girlfriend in pure joy. So now they had been living together for almost two weeks, and it couldn't really be any better.

So she waited patiently, knowing the blonde would eventually say something. And she did. Not even a minute later, Emma began talking.

"There's something I need to tell you"

Regina looked up at her from her food and nodded, letting her continue.

"A few years ago, I... I met someone named Lily. She was... the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Until I met you of course, but that's beside the point", Emma trailed off and Regina smiled at her. "The point is. I fell in love with her. And she fell in love with me. Or well... I thought she did. She wasn't my first girlfriend. I knew what it was like to be with a woman. And it was a great relationship, you know? We had each other's back, we fought for each other and with each other"

Regina smiled as she listened to Emma. The blonde looked so happy speaking of the other woman. But she knew what was yet to come.

"She was my everything. And at some point... I thought she would be for the rest of my life. But... it didn't go as I wanted. She lost her job because they were too many employees. And they chose to fire her along with a few others. It crushed her. It destroyed her. And I tried to so desperately to help her out, but she didn't want my help. And after several rejections from several job opportunities, she began to drink in her sorrow and... and quickly became an addicted to it", Emma said and Regina could clearly see the woman getting uncomfortable while talking about it. Her eyes were tearing up, her lip was quivering and her whole body was shaking slightly. Regina desperately wanted to just pull her girlfriend closer and hug her tight, letting her cry out her pain. But she knew Emma had something to say and she needed to have her space in order to do just that.

"She started to-to get possessive of m-me", Emma continued. "She...she was afraid I would le-leave her and started to thre-threatening me. But I didn't leave her. I-I-I would never have done it to her. I loved her, and I wanted to be there for her. But she didn't believe me and started to get violent with me, when she thought I was lying to her"

The blonde was now sitting, several tears falling from eyes, her body shaking violently and Regina gave in, quickly moving closer to the blonde and brought her arms around her. Emma cried hard as she felt the arms around her and pulled her girlfriend closer.

"She...", the blonde tried to get out and Regina feared it was what she thought it was. "She-she... she did it to me... she, she forced me to... to-to", she let out, not able to say it and Regina felt her own tears starting to form, and not a second later the first tear fell, several following the first.

"Sshh, it's okay"

It took almost ten minutes for Emma to calm down and when she finally did, Regina was relieved. It broke her completely, seeing her girlfriend in this state.

"I'm sorry", Emma said and Reinga smiled sadly, shaking her head.

"Don't be. I'm glad that you told me. Thank you"

Emma pulled back from the brunette and looked into her eyes, love filling her own. "There's something else", she said and Regina nodded. Emma took a deep shaking breath and Regina smiled sadly at her, caressing her cheek gently.

"It's okay. I'm here", she whispered and Emma nodded and looked down.

"I... I know you love me, and... And I love you more than anything. But... I'm not... I'm not like... other girls...", she trailed off hoping Regina would take the hint and understand her. But she didn't, as she furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean? What's going on?"

Emma took another deep breath and looked into her girlfriend, her insecurities suddenly taking over, and Regina could see that. Of course she knew what the blonde meant, but she wanted her to say it herself. They had been living together for almost two weeks. It surprised Regina how her girlfriend could possibly think that she had been hitting it so good. Because she really hadn't.

"It's okay baby. I love you. I love you for who you are in here", the brunette said letting her hand press to the blonde's left side of her chest, her heart beating underneath her warm palm. "And nothing you tell me, can scare me away. Absolutely nothing"

Emma smiled and nodded, accepting the answer, and believing the words. She knew Regina would never leave her. She knew that the brunette loved her more than she could possibly describe.

"I... I was born with... uhmm a uhmm...", she said slowly and lowly clearing her throat as she pointed down to her crotch and Regina smiled, looking down as well. She opened her mouth in fake realization and Emma nodded gazing into the brunette's eyes trying to find some sort of reaction of disgust, but when she didn't find any, she frowned at her.

"Thank you for telling me", Regina said with love in her eyes and Emma frowned at her. She certainly hadn't been expecting that.

"I thought I felt something a few nights ago", the brunette teased with a smirk and Emma felt herself blush hard. Had she felt it?

"Did I have a... a-a boner?"

The brunette grinned and Emma knew what was happening.

"You knew!", she exclaimed and Regina smiled nodded.

"We're living together baby. Did you really think you could hide it from me? We sleep in the same bed? It's not like you sleep with pants on"

Emma stood looking at the brunette in disbelief. Had she really been that obvious?

Regina smiled and brought her hands to the blonde's cheeks, bringing her closer, kissing her softly. Emma couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips and kissed her girlfriend back, her hands finding the brunette's face as well.

"You're beautiful", Regina whispered against her lips and Emma blushed, gently shaking her head. But Regina just nodded and kissed her once more, making Emma feel the love inside her.

"You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I wanted to marry you the moment I saw you. That's gotta count for something", Regina tried to joke and Emma chuckled, letting her know it was working.

"I'm sorry I've made you wait so long to... You know...", the blonde apologized and Regina smiled shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry my love. I would wait for all eternity, if it meant having you by my side anyway. Sex doesn't matter baby. Sex is not what makes our relationship work. Our love for each other deos. And there's nothing that can change that"

Emma smiled and leaned in, kissing her back a little deeper. "But I want to. I want to be with you", she suddenly said and Regina sighed and smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

Emma smiled and pecked her lips. "I trust you"

Regina smiled and stood from her seat, offering her hand to Emma who smiled and accepted it. They walked down the hallway and into their bedroom and Regina gently asked Emma to sit down, while she walked over and started some music, trying to ease the blonde. And it worked. Emma immediately smiled and watched her girlfriend as she walked back to her, the music ringing through her head. It wasn't too loud, but not too low either.

"Tell me if you get uncomfortable and I will stop. Promise me that", she said and Emma nodded. "I need to hear you say it Emma"

"I promise", the blonde said and Regina nodded and smiled before leaning down kissing her softly on the lips. The blonde kissed her back, already a little deeper and Regina could only ensue it, kissing her just as deep.

"Lay down", she whispered against the blonde's lips and Emma nodded and laid down carefully. Reinga smiled and moved gently on top of her. "Is this okay?"

Emma smiled nodding as she looked into her girlfriend's lovable eyes and leaned up, bringing their lips together in another deep kiss. Surprised by the action, Regina smiled and kissed her back. But after a moment she pulled back and looked into Emma's eyes.

"Do you want me to undress first?"

Emma hesitantly nodded and smiled shyly. Regina smiled and kissed her nose gently before moving away and getting up on her knees, each one of the side of the blonde's thighs, sitting on her lap.

"Do you want to undress me?"

Emma smiled nervously and sat up, meeting her girlfriend's' eyes. She nodded gently before looking down at the brunette's breast. Or what she could see of them. She had always loved her girlfriend's body. She knew how lucky she was to have Regina as her own.

"You'll see more if you take off my tank and bra", Regina said with a smirk and Emma smiled nervously and blushed before bringing the tank top over the brunette's head, immediately bringing her hand to the brunette's back, opening the bra. Even after so many years, she still did it like a pro. And the blonde couldn't help but feels a little pride for that. Regina smiled as she let the straps of her bra fall down her shoulder's and throw it away, leavening Emma speechless.

"Oh my god", the blonde whispered to herself and Regina smiled down at her. Her girlfriend was truly adorable.

"I want to see you", she whispered and Emma smiled at her nodded and let the brunette take off her own tank top and bra. Regina smiled at the sight in front of her and brought the blonde's face closer.

"You're absolutely gorgeous, Emma", she said softly and Emma didn't answer, knowing her answer would be rejected and instead just kissed her, deep and full of want. Regina kissed her back and laid her back down gently, letting their breasts meet and they both moaned at the contact.

"Regina", Emma moaned out against the woman's lips and Regina understood the silent request. She nodded and kissed the blonde down her jaw and neck before moving down fully to the blonde's jeans. She looked up at the blonde, trying to find any hesitation, but instead she met her green eyes, filled with love and want and she knew Emma wanted this more than anything right now. So she nodded and began opening the blonde's jeans, pulling them down. She immediately discovered the covered crotch and smiled. Not to mention hard crotch. She gently kissed it, earning a moan, before pulling the jeans down. Once they were gone, she turned to the appendage and bit her lip.

"Gina, please", Emma moaned and Reinga smiled and nodded. She brought her hands to the blonde's boxers and gently pulled them down, letting the shaft spring free and the brunette smiled at the blonde looking up at her. She pulled the boxers down completely and threw them away as well, letting it join the rest of their clothes. She moved back up the woman's body and was met by Emma's gorgeous face, her eyes closed, enjoying the pleasure, her girlfriend was obviously giving her.

"Hey", Regina gently said and Emma opened her eyes meeting her love's eyes. Regina smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly and before Emma knew it, she turned them around, making her be on top. Regina smiled and looked up at her girlfriend with love in her eyes.

"Make love to me", she whispered and Emma smiled and nodded before moving down her body, immediately pulling down her shorts and panties following suit. She smiled and kissed the woman just above her clit, obviously teasing her and Regina knew Emma had gotten almost her full confidence back. She opened her eyes and saw Emma's smiling face looking down at her.

"Do you have protection?", Regina asked and Emma's smile and confidence was gone instantly. She looked away in disbelief, absolutely disgusted with herself for not buying condoms sooner. She knew she should have brought them before telling her girlfriend.

"No. I-I didn't think I would have told you so soon... I..."

Regina sighed and nodded, accepting the defeat. But after a moment she came up with an idea and smiled at her girlfriend, innocently. Emma looked at her girlfriend and immediately knew her idea.

"No. No, absolutely not"

"Alright bitches, I'm here", Jennifer's voice rung through the apartment, 15 minutes later, but the loud music playing through the apartment was obviously too loud for the couple to hear her. And to the oldest twin's unconsciousness, the couple was also too busy getting lost in each other's kisses that they missed it completely and before they could even think about getting under the covers, covering themselves, the door to the bedroom opened and Jennifer stepped inside, making the couple jump.

"Oh my god!", Regina yelled out, Jennifer almost not hearing it because of the loud music, and the couple quickly got under the covers, trying to cover their bodies as fast as possible.

"It was about damn time. I hope three is enough, it was all I had", Jennifer yelled over the music as she walked over to the bed and put the condoms down onto the nightstand and the couple panicked as the blonde stood beside them, smiling down at them.

"Jen! Get out!", Emma yelled, desperately trying to cover her and Regina's naked bodies and the blonde laughed and shook her head.

"Oh don't be so embarrassed Em. I know what it looks like anyway. We're identical, remember? But I will go. You guys have fun", she yelled back before walking out of the room, a big smile on her face. Awkward silence filled the room, only the music filling up the silence and Emma turned to see Regina, covering her face with the covers.

"Sorry", Regina said, feeling her girlfriend's eyes on her and Emma couldn't help but crack up, laughing at her girlfriend. She immediately moved back to be on top of the brunette, removing the covers from her face and brought it over her own body, covering them both.

"You're amazing", she said up close for the brunette to hear her and Regina sighed, a huge blush on her face. Emma smiled and kissed her cheek, making the blush even more.

"Stop, I'm so embarrassed", Regina said and Emma smiled at her, kissing her all over her face, making the brunette giggle, despite the hardness, practically hurting her entire body. Regina brought her hand to the night stand, taking a condom and opened it with her teeth, surprising the blonde.

"You've been with a man before?", she asked and Regina frowned at her.

"No? Why?"

"Oh, you just... most women have no idea how to open a condom, without struggling. You opened it a second", she said impressed and Regina smiled at her, kissing her softly.

"You're not the first female I've been with, who has a penis", she said simply and Emma widened her eyes.

"Really?"

Regina smirked at eyed the woman with a knowing look and Emma understood and nodded.

"And I'm ruining it the mood. Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I was simply curious about you and your past relationships. I' sorry if I overstep—!", she was interrupted as she felt Regina stop her rambling, kissing her softly, and Emma closed her eyes in pure ecstasy.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't ruin the mood, your sister did", she said and Emma laughed nodding in agreement. Regina smiled and kissed her once more before moving further down under the blonde, and Emma frowned looking down.

"What are you- oh!", she let out as she felt lips around the tip and moaned out. A second later she felt the familiar rubber wrap around her shaft and Regina came back up from under her and smiled up at her. Emma looked at her with a look and Regina smiled innocently making Emma shake her head playfully.

"Are you ready?", Regina asked, gently caressing her girlfriend's cheek and said girlfriend smiled at her nodding. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since meeting the brunette. This was her start of something new.

"I'm ready"

Regina smiled and brought the blonde down for a long deep kiss. Emma kissed her harder and felt the brunette open her legs further, silently inviting her and Emma smiled into the kiss. She carefully brought her shaft to Regina's entrance and after a second, she gently pushed her way inside, making both of them moan out loud.

"Oh my god", Regina said against the blonde's lips and Emma groaned out at the walls surrounding her shaft. It had been ages since her last time, which was with Lily. And It had taken her ages to get comfortable with herself around others, Regina being the first since then. So the feeling of someone's walls wrapped around her again, made her almost cum, like a teenage boy at his first time. It almost felt like it. Regina was just tighter than she had expected. It was clear she wasn't used to so many fingers.

"God Emma you're so big", the brunette moaned, bringing the blonde back from her thoughts and she felt her confidence grown enormously at the comment, beginning to thrust harder into her earning a moan from Regina, who brought her head back, her hands on the blonde's back. Emma could feel the brunette scratching her nails onto her back and the pain ringing through her body, but good amazing pain.

"Fuck Emma"

The blonde smiled and looked at her girlfriend's face full of pleasure as she thrusted faster and harder into her, making love to her, while listening to the love song currently playing. Seeing her girlfriend in this much pleasure and knowing she was the reason for that pleasure, made her so happy. Regina made her so happy and just a few months ago, she never thought she would find love again. If she asked herself, she was a broken girl with a horrible past and simply too damaged for anyone to want. But not Regina. Regina wanted her. All of her and nothing more. She just wanted her and her only.

"I love you", Emma said before she could control her feelings, tears falling from her eyes and Regina screaming out as she came, Emma right behind her as she felt the woman's wall tightening around her shaft, the loud music surrounding them.

"I love you too baby", Regina whispered breathlessly and Emma smiled at her, now crying. Regina smiled sadly and brought her arms around her, bringing her closer, letting the blonde cry in the crook of her neck. She could still feel the blonde inside her but let her be, enjoying the feeling of being full.

"I love you so much", she whispered into the blonde's ear gently and the blonde nodded.

"I love you too"

Regina smiled and kissed her forehead hugging her close.

* * *

 **1 Year Later**

Regina walked inside her house after her long run with Ruby and Kathryn after their dinner together and groaned as she took off her running shoes before walking inside the living room, a huge smile spreading on her face. On the couch, laid her fiancé with their 2 months old son on her chest, both sleeping soundly. She felt happy tears running down her face and walked over to the couch bringing a carpet around them and kissed her son's head and fiancées cheek before walking into the kitchen only to jump back in shock as she saw Jennifer sitting by the table, a plate of lasagna in front of her.

"Hey you", she greeted her sister in law with a smile, biting her lips as she saw the woman standing in her running shorts and sports bra, her muscles showing off. She had always been jealous of her sister for having Regina and her perfect body. Even two months after the labor, she had the perfect body. Said sister in law let out a breath of relief as she saw who it was and walked towards her.

"I didn't even know you were here", she said and Jennifer smiled and stood from her seat hugging the woman, kissing her cheek, making Regina blush and smile. It surprised the brunette how the Swan twins never cared if she was sweating and smelling. They were still touchy and kissed her. Jennifer, of course, only on the cheek.

"No, sorry. Em called me about two hours ago, asking if I wanted to spend some time with my nephew. And who can say no to that little cute kid", she explained and Regina smiled and nodded walking over to the drawer, taking out a fork before sitting down on the other side of the table, stealing some of the lasagna from the plate, bringing it to her mouth. Jennifer smiled and pushed the plate towards the brunette smiling at her.

"So how are you holding up? After the pregnancy and everything?", she asked and Regina smiled at her.

"I've become in better shape definitely. I almost have my beautiful six pack back, so that's nice", she said and Jennifer bit her lip, looking down at the woman's uncovered stomach and nodded, unashamed. "I can see that", she said with a wink and Regina laughed lightly.

"I've dated you sister for more than a year, I have a child with her and we're engaged, and you are still flirting with me", she said before taking a bite of the lasagna and Jennifer laughed at her as she did the same.

"You'll never get rid of me and my flirting Regina. You should know that about now"

Regina smiled and shaking her head, although nodding as well, agreeing with the blonde in front of her. "Yeah I probably should", she said and turned to look out of the door, seeing her fiancé and son just in the line of sight. Jennifer smiled and looked at her sister and nephew as well, a proud smile on her face.

"Thank you Regina", she suddenly said and Regina turned to her with a frown.

"What for?"

Jennifer smiled at her and nodded towards the couch.

"You've made my sister happy. I've never seen her so happy before. She has everything she could ever wish for. The most beautiful fiancé, who's given her the most adorable son. You've given her something to be proud of. You've given her something to live for. To fight for. You've made her stronger. And I thank you for that Regina. With all of my heart", she explained and Regina smiled at her and brought out her hand for the blonde to take, who took it without hesitation.

"Thank you"

Jennifer smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Oh and of course I thank you for giving me my nephew. Henry's just too adorable. You and Em have done a really good job with him", she said winking at her and Regina chuckled nodding.

"I'm quite proud of the results as well", she said looking back at her fiancé and son as they slept, Emma's hand's protectively on the back of his small body. Jennifer laughed lightly and squeezed her and before letting it go.

"So I will of course be his godmother, right?"

* * *

 **Thank you again guys! Remember if you have any requests, tell me just in the comments and I will come up with something.**


	7. Caught Off Guard

**This oneshot was requested by an amazing follower! You know who you are.**

 **It's a little OOC (Out of character), but I hope you guys find it funny, instead of wired, since that was my intention with the little one shot. It's meant to be funny and wired at the same time and I really tried to make it as fun as I could. (Considering everything I'm going through at the moment)**

 **But yeah, here it is.**

* * *

Emma was sitting in the sheriff station, bored out of her mind, when she heard the sound of a text message being received. She looked at the screen and saw the text from the mayor.

 _ **Meet me at my vault in ten minutes. We have something to discuss**_

Emma sighed and quickly texted her back, letting her know she would come and stood from her seat. The woman did say 10 minutes, but Emma was bored, so she left early.

She drove off towards the vault and walked inside, surprised to feel herself relaxing. Despite the creepiness in the vault, she felt completely safe being inside. She knew she had a few minutes until Regina would arrive, so she decided to take a look around, since she never really got a chance to, with all that's been going on in the town the last few years. Now the Evil Queen was out and she wanted to destroy them all. So much for a freaking break.

The blonde walked over to the wall full of small bottles, probably filled with stuff and potions, she didn't want to get involved with. So she quickly turned around and walked the other way, finding her way to the back of the vault. She found the place for all the hearts, Regina had kept under the curse.

Not wanting to be a part of that either, Emma walked further down and immediately stopped as she saw a closed door. Being too curious, she let it get the best of her and walked over to the door trying to open it, expecting to find it locked only to let it open slowly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise and looked back, making sure she wasn't followed even though she knew she wasn't.

She opened the door further and all the air in her lungs, was thrown away as she saw what the room was containing. Dresses. Dresses everywhere. But it wasn't just normal dresses. It was the dresses from Regina's days of being the evil queen. Emma could recognize some of them from when she had met the evil queen in the Enchanted Forest and some other dresses she had seen the now free evil queen wear.

Once again letting the curiosity getting the best of her, she smiled and closed the door behind her. Emma had always wondered how Regina was able to walk in those dresses, let alone breath in them. And seeing all of the dresses hanging in front of her, gave her an idea. Why not try one and find out herself? She smiled and walked over to the dresses, carefully looking through them, trying to find one. Her eyes landed on several, but one caught her attention immediately.

It was blue with a big black collar around the neck. It went down to the feet, almost dragging some of the dress with it when you walked. Emma smiled and nodded to herself. She immediately took it out and flicked her wrist, making the dress appear on her body.

She could feel herself slightly gasping for air, but it wasn't enough to be uncomfortable. She turned and saw a mirror and walked over, a smile spreading on her face when she saw herself, blue and black hugging her body tight.

"Well well well, aren't we pretty today", a husk voice said and Emma stiffened and looked up in the mirror, expecting to see Regina, but instead she was met by the queen. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around, her hands ready for any magical defense. The queen laughed as she stood in the doorway and Emma blushed even harder, not knowing what to do.

"What do you want?", she decided to ask, and the queen laughed once more.

"I actually came to get a potion, but I could feel your magic, so I followed your trials and found your in here. In my dress", she added the last part, biting her lip. Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. She was about to flick her wrist, taking the dress off, when she heard way too familiar high heels coming closer to them.

*Shit*

"Emma?", the brunette called out and Emma widened her eyes turning to the queen who stood by the opened door, smirking at her, a knowing look on her face and Emma knew what the queen was thinking.

"You wouldn't!", she said, but the queen just laughed. Emma quickly tried to flick her wrist, but it didn't do anything.

"Emma? Are you there?", they heard Regina's voice, now closer than before and Emma began to panic.

"Why won't it work?!", she hissed, looking at her hand. The queen laughed and Emma knew what was happening. The queen was blocking her magic.

"Emma? I swear if you have brok— what the hell are you doing here?", Regina stopped herself when she saw who was standing by the door to her dressing room, her former dresses for her evil queen days. Ignoring her other half's stern voice, the queen turned to the brunette, a smirk on her face, arms crossed.

"Oh you want to see this", she said laughing and Regina frowned and stepped closer, standing bedside her and turned to see the last thing she was expecting. Emma Swan standing in the middle of her dressing room, wearing one of her evil queen dresses. Not to mention one of her favorites.

"Wow", she simply said with an amused face, crossing her arms as well and Emma knew she was looking like a tomato by now. The blonde sighed rolling her eyes. It was obvious on the two women's faces that they were trying to hold their laughter back.

"I was just curious", Emma said trying to ease the embarrassment running through her body, but the two brunette's cracked up, laughing hard and the embarrassment didn't ease once inch.

"I'm sorry Emma, but you look so great in that dress", Regina said and the queen nodded in agreement as they both tried to calm down. This was the first time they were actually being civil with each other and Emma actually liked the sight of that.

"Thank you. Can I take it off now?"

Regina could see the embarrassment in the blonde and smiled nodding. Emma nodded in gratitude and Regina was about to flick her wrist when they heard someone taking a photo and they turned to the queen who was grinning widely as she looked at the screen in front of her.

"Hey! No pictures!", Emma said and the queen laughed.

"Let me see, let me see", Regina said with much excitement and the queen showed her the picture, both women cracking up once more. Emma blushed harder than ever in embarrassment. Her day couldn't possibly become worse.

"Wait wait, let's take a selfie", Regina said and the queen frowned.

"What's a selfie?", she said and Regina smiled and took her hand walking over to Emma who had her eyes wide and mouth open in pure disbelief.

"Come on, stand next to Emma", Regina said taking the phone and the queen stood beside her while Regina held the phone in front of them.

"Say cheese", she said and the queen smiled at the camera while Emma looked at her with a stone face, obviously not enjoying it at all.

"Amazing! Absolutely amazing", Regina said looking at the photo and the queen smiled and walked over, looking at the picture as well. Regina turned to see Emma, red in embarrassment, and couldn't help but feel sad for her. She flicked her wrist, redressing the blonde in her jeans and sweater along with her jacket, and the blonde moaned out in relief.

"Thank god! How do you guys breathe in those things?!", she asked and Regina and the queen smiled at her shaking their heads. But coming back to her senses, the brunette cleared her throat giving the phone back to the queen before crossing her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

The queen turned to her other half and frowned for a moment before groaning, rolling her eyes.

"I came to get a potion", she said like it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world and Regina turned to Emma who shrugged before turning back to the queen.

"No, you're not. You're not turning someone into a frog or worse"

"Oh will you relax? It's not for you or anyone else. It's for myself", she explained and both the brunette and blonde frowned at her.

"Yourself? What kind of potion is it?", Emma asked and the queen smirked at her, making the blonde blush.

"Believe it or not, but I was thinking about taking a forgetting potion. I want to forget all of this. The hatred and vengeance I'm feeling inside. I just wanna live my life now"

Regina and Emma shared a look and Emma couldn't help but smile at her. "That sounds like a great idea", the blonde said and the queen smiled a true smile at her.

"Yes it does. Now may I go take it?"

Regina looked down in thought. Was this the right thing to do? Letting the queen forget everything they've been through? How much are she planning to forget? Everything in Storybrooke? Back to before the curse happened? Before Daniel died? How much would they all have to explain to her?

"I will forget everything in our life. Even Daniel", the queen said looking down and Regina looked up at her.

"And what do you expect us to do with it? Tell you what had happened?"

The queen shrugged. "I believe that's up to you. But I only have one request. Don't make me leave Storybrooke", she said before walking back to the potions, leaving Emma and Regina alone, only to stop and turn around. The two women looked at her expecting a cheesy comment, but instead the queen walked over to Emma standing right in front of her.

"There's something I need to confirm", she said looking into green eyes and the blonde nodded. Before Regina could ask what it was, the queen leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss, making the brunette widen her eyes. Watching herself kissing Emma Swan was definitely one of the weirdest things she'd ever seen. But also one of the greatest. Not that she would admit it to anyone.

When Emma felt the queen's lips on her own, she couldn't help but kiss her back. Her hidden feelings for the brunette increased massively and she instantly brought her arms around the queen, pulling her closer.

Regina stood awkwardly beside them, looking everywhere else than at the two woman. Awkward would definitely be an understatement in this situation. But after a few seconds, she couldn't stop herself from looking at them. Sadness and anger filled her body, along with something she had only ever felt once or twice in her life.

Not that the brunette would ever admit her jealousy, but right now her worse half was making out with Emma Swan and it angered the brunette to absolutely no end. It should be her, not the queen.

"Alright lovebirds, come back to earth will you?"

The queen pulled back from the kiss, embarrassed for loosing herself like that and turned to her other half, immediately sensing the jealousy. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, making the brunette roll her eyes.

"Thank you miss Swan. That was quite pleasurable", she said turning to Emma who looked up at her now, lipstick all over her lips. "You two have a good night", the queen said kissing Emma's cheek before turning to Regina.

"Don't look so sad. We're about to be twins", she said and Regina rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Indeed we are"

The queen smiled and hugged her before walking away, leaving the two women alone in the dressing room. An awkward silence started and Emma tried to get the lipstick off her face. Regina saw the struggle and rolled her eyes stepping closer.

"Here let me", she said gently and Emma let her. Regina could feel eyes on her and looked at the blonde, who looked back at her with admiration in her eyes.

"What?"

Before the brunette could stop her, the blonde leaned in, bringing their lips together as well. Too surprised to pull back, the brunette kissed her back almost immediately and Emma brought her closer by the waist, just as she had done with the queen only a few seconds prior. The kiss was soft and gentle and just like Regina had suspected it would be, only pulling back when air became necessary.

"Definitely a better kisser than her", Emma said breathlessly and Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're soft and gentle, while she's... well. Hard and... demanding"

Regina chuckled cupping Emma's cheek. "I can be demanding if you want me to be"

"I have no doubt about that", the blonde answered and Regina grinned before leaning back in, kissing her once more. But after a moment Emma pulled back frowning at her.

"Why did you call me down here?", she asked and Regina looked into her eyes, smiling at her.

"I... I just wanted to find a way to defeat her, but now. Yeah"

Emma nodded, sensing the lie, but let it slide. "Alright. But now I have to go. I have a break up to do", she said and Regina stiffened as she remembered Hook.

"Oh... shit, yes, I'm sorry Emma", she quickly apologized but Emma just smiled shaking her head.

"Don't be. I'm happy I finally realized who I want", she said and Regina sighed smiling a little. Emma smiled and kissed her once more before walking out of the room.

"I'll see you tonight at seven", she said and Regina smiled and looked down in thought before bringing her hand into her jacket pocket, pulling out a page from a story book, a picture of her and Emma sharing a kiss.

"I knew it", a voice said and Regina looked up to see the queen standing in the doorway.

"Knew what?"

"About you and Emma's connection. Why do you think I kissed her in the first place?", she said walking over, taking the page out of her other half's hands, making the brunette frown like a child.

"I like it. Better than the one we shared with Robin", the queen said, making a face of disgust and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I hate to admit it, but I agree"

The queen smiled and gave her the page back before pulling out a potion.

"So this is what you want to do? Forget everything and have a new start?", Regina asked, making sure her other half was absolutely sure about her decision. The queen smiled nodding.

"Like you did many years ago, I've come to the fact that I won't be happy by killing a single woman and her shepherd", she said opening the bottle and held it up.

"Bottoms up", she cheered before pouring it down in one go.

* * *

 **Remember, if you guys have any requests, tell me!**


	8. Caught Off Guard Part 2

**Hey guys!**

 **So A LOT of you actually asked for part 2 of this little one shot. Apparently you guys were very curious to see where I would take the whole situation of the Evil Queen (just the queen to me anyway) loosing her memories and becoming this innocent girl again.**

 **So yeah, here it is. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Bottoms up"

Regina looked at the queen as the woman drank the potion in front of her. She couldn't help but hold her breath as she watched the liquor disappearing from the bottle. It felt like hours passed before the bottle was thrown onto the floor.

"Regina?"

The queen looked around the dressing room, confused. She noticed the woman standing in front of her, and eyed her with wide eyes.

"You look like me!", she exclaimed and Regina was about to answer when the queen took off and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Regina wait!"

The queen heard the woman who looked like her yelling and turned around.

"Will you please stop yelling?"

Regina frowned and took a step back. "I'm sorry. But...", she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Who are you? And why, may I ask, do you look like me?", the now new queen said and Regina found it hard to find her words. What was she going to say? The truth? Come up with a story? How much does she truly remember? For all she knew the queen could have fooled her and never drank any potion at all.

"My name is Regina", she said and the queen furrowed her eyebrows.

"My name is Regina as well. And we look like each other. Are we twins?"

"I think that's an explanation for another time", Regina answered and the queen frowned at her.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No no, it's just rather long", she explained and the queen nodded.

"Are you okay? You look... off", Gina said with worry in her eyes and Regina could see the truth in that.

"Off?"

"Yes... off"

"What do you mean off?", she asked and the queen shrugged.

"You look like you've seen a ghost", she said and Regina might just consider that a possibility.

"I'm fine dear. Now I—"

"What is this dress? If mother ever saw me in a dress like this, she would kill me!", the woman said and Regina looked down the queen's dress before nodding in agreement.

"You're probably right", she said before flicking her wrist, giving her a more simple dress. The woman smiled as she looked down at her new dress.

"It's beautiful", she said with a smile and Regina smiled back at her.

"Indeed it is. Now why don't we go home? My son is waiting for me", she said and the queen frowned as she followed the other woman towards the exit.

"You have a son?"

"I do yes", she said as they walked out of the vault and the queen looked around the cemetery in awe.

"We're at a cemetery", she said as a matter of fact and Regina nodded.

"Indeed we are"

The queen turned and noticed the grave and the name.

"Henry Mills? Has father passed away?", she asked in pure horror and Regina stiffened. What could she say?

"Like I said. It's a long story"

The queen nodded and followed the woman towards a big machine with wheels.

"What is that?!", she asked in horror and Regina frowned before remembering.

"It's called a car. It's like a horse carriage, but without the horse", she tried to explain and the queen nodded slowly as she eyed the wired looking carriage.

"I don't like it", she decided and Regina sighed and took a deep breath, mentally telling herself to calm down.

"Well you have to like it for around five minutes and we are home, can you do that?", she asked gently and the queen eyed the new carriage once more before sighing and nodding.

"Good. Now get in"

The older brunette got inside but it was clear that the younger version of herself wasn't so brave. Regina sighed and closed her eyes knowing what she had to do.

"I'll bake you a cake if you get inside"

The younger Regina instantly smiled and walked closer, inspecting the door with a frown.

"How do I open it?"

"You take the handle", Regina explained pointing at the door but of course the younger girl didn't understand.

"Take the han— god dammit!", she hissed and leaned over, opening the door from inside. The younger woman smiled as nodded in gratitude as she got inside.

"Thank you Regina. That was very kind of you", she said and Regina nodded before starting the car making the younger woman jump in her seat. "What was that?!"

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to the woman, leaning over making said woman frown. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm putting your seat belt on for you! Now sit still!"

The younger woman frowned before she heard a click and looked down to see and feel something around her. "What's a seat belt?"

Regina closed her eyes, already feeling herself becoming tired. What the hell was the queen thinking?! "It's a protection for you when you drive in the car. You always have to wear it"

The younger woman nodded and they moved slowly towards the mansion. It took them almost ten minutes to go home became of the younger woman and her startled moments with the car.

"That thing is outrageous", she said once they were at the mansion and got out of the car.

"You'll get used to it", Regina said before walking towards the house. "Come on"

The former queen followed the woman as she looked at the big mansion in awe. "Is this a house? It's so big", she said and Regina chuckled.

"It's quite big yes"

"It's not as big as my castle back at home, but it's definitely not small either"

Regina smiled at her before opening the front door. "Henry? Are you here?", she called out her son as the other Regina looked around the house in awe once again. That was until she heard the name.

"Henry? Is daddy here?", she asked walking over to the woman and Regina was about to explain, when they both heard a voice.

"Mom, you're back. How did it go with the ev—", he stopped short and they both turned to the boy standing locked on the stair.

"That's you son?", the youngest asked and Regina nodded. The other Regina smiled in awe and walked closer to him.

"Mom?"

"Just let her, Henry"

The boy nodded and looked at the new woman in front of him as she walked up the stairs carefully standing right in front of him. A true smile appeared on her face and she gently brought her hands to his face, caressing him gently.

"He's so beautiful", she whispered and Regina couldn't help but smile in agreement. Her son was indeed beautiful. "He has our jaw", the young woman said and both Regina and Henry furrowed their eyebrows at her, but she didn't notice it. "And our eyes. They are completely ours"

Regina thought it may not be a time to tell her that her son wasn't their's by blood, so she kept her mouth shut and just smiled at her.

* * *

An hour later Emma knocked on the door and Regina opened greeting her. "Hey"

"Hey", Emma smiled at her stepping closer. Regina felt herself blush as the blonde came closer to her.

"She's here", she said stopping the blonde and said blonde frowned.

"She? The queen?"

"Now, former queen. She doesn't remember anything. Not even Daniel", she said and Emma nodded carefully. Now the at least knew that the former queen was speaking the truth. If they had even mentioned Daniel, she would have reacted. And apparently she didn't. The two women walked in and Regina showed them to the living room where Henry and new woman sat in the couch, watching tv. Or Henry trying to explain the woman what a tv was. "Gina?"

The girl turned and Emma couldn't help but smile at the name they had given her. "Who's this?", she asked standing from the couch and Emma smiled at her.

"I'm Emma. Emma Swan"

"Hi", Gina said with blushed cheeks and Emma smiled and held out her hand, Gina eyeing it with a frown. An awkward silence began and Emma cleared her throat.

"You uhm... you have to shake it"

Gina looked at Regina who nodded before taking Emma's hand carefully in her own. Emma smiled and squeezed it gently, making Gina blush hard. Regina turned to Henry who gave her a knowing look and she couldn't help but feel a little threatened. Emma certainly wouldn't choose Gina over her, would she?

"Hey kid", Emma said once she and Gina had departed, walking over to her son in the couch, while Gina looked at Regina with a huge blush on her neck and face.

"Hey mom"

Gina frowned and looked at Regina who nodded. "You told me you shared a son with her. You didn't say you created him together"

Before Regina or Emma could comment on it, they all heard a loud growl and Gina blushed hard looking down. Regina instantly recognized the woman's form. "It's okay. You don't have to feel bad about it sweetie", she quickly assured her and Gina looked down in shame. Regina sighed and brought her arms around the woman.

"It's okay. I can start on some dinner. It's getting late"

Gina nodded, fighting the tears back. Regina smiled and hesitantly kissed the woman's cheek before walking out of the room, getting started on dinner.

"Mom wait", Henry called her out and Regina walked back into the room.

"Why don't we just order pizza? Like you said, it's late and you shouldn't be doing dinner at this time"

"What... what is a pizza?"

Emma and Henry shared a smile. "You'll love it", Emma said standing from the couch and Gina smiled at, another blush creeping on her face. Henry smiled again and Regina saw it, knowing what he was thinking. Thirty minutes later they were sitting by the dining table and eating the pizza, Gina a little hesitant, but she ate and that was good enough for Regina.

"This is delicious", the younger woman said and Henry couldn't help but grin at the woman's enthusiasm of the pizza. "It's the best thing in the world", he said making all three women smile.

"What do we tell my parent? Do think they'll take her in?", Emma asked and Regina turned to look at the woman who sat and ate her pizza with small bites before smiling at it. Regina couldn't help but smile at the woman. She was so pure and innocent now.

"If they could take me, then they should take her as well"

Emma nodded accepting the answer and they all looked at the woman in awe. A few hours later Regina followed Gina to her new room, and Gina smiled at the small room. "It's smaller than I'm used to", she couldn't help but say and Regina smiled at her.

"Indeed it is. But you'll learn to live with it"

Gina smiled and walked over to the woman and hugged her tight, bringing her arms under the woman's own arms, her hands landing on her back shoulders.

"Thank you Regina. Thank you so much", she whispered into the woman's ear and Regina froze for a moment before relaxing into the hug, hugging her back.

"Of course"

* * *

"She's different. In a good way... but different", Emma said once Regina walked in and sat down in the couch next to her.

"Definitely yes. But yeah. In a good way", she answered and Emma smiled nodding.

"It's like having a sister again. I know I have Zelena and everything, but I just... it's nice. Having her here... like this. It's nice"

Emma smiled and brought her hand to the brunette's squeezing it gently.

"I'm sorry. How did it go with Hook?", Regina asked and Emma sighed looking away.

"It went better than I expected"

"So he accepted it?", Regina asked surprised and Emma chuckled, taking a sip of her apple cider.

"Oh god no, he yelled. A lot. Claimed that I never loved him. That I was just together with him because you were with Robin"

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed leaning back in the seat. "Of course he did"

Emma sighed shaking her head. "Yeah. But it just showed how little he was worth it"

Regina sighed nodding looking at the blonde. She could see the sadness in her, but at the same time, relief. Like a bag full of bricks being pulled off her back. "I'm sorry", she whispered, but Emma shook her head.

"No, don't be. Like I said. He wasn't worth it"

Regina smiled and squeezed her hand, making Emma turn to her and smile. She put down her glass before turning to the brunette fully, looking into her eyes. "You're beautiful", she whispered and Regina couldn't stop the blush from appearing and the smile from forming.

"So are you"

Emma smiled and bit her lip before leaning in, bringing her lips to the woman's, only to feel a hand on her chest, gently pushing her back.

"Emma. Now is not the time. You've just broken up with hook. I want to give you some time. And you may say you don't need it, but everyone does. Even you", she said and Emma sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I don't want time. I want you"

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I want you too. But I also want you when you're fully ready for another relationship. And you aren't. I would rather wait and be the one you want to be with when you're ready, then the one you're with while you are becoming ready. Those relationships never lasts", she explained and Emma sighed and leaned their foreheads together and nodded gently.

"Alright. I'll wait and become ready"

Regina smiled and nodded before leaning in, kissing her softly.

"Good. That was your price", she said and Emma chuckled.


	9. Not an update, but just as important

I'm sorry you guys thought it was another oneshot! Really!

But I have something to tell you! Those of you who follows me, already know what it is of course, but my two latest oneshots (Caught off Guard part 1 & 2), has been made into a multiple chapter story! Many of you really seemed to like the story's plot, and I did as well! It is definitely interesting to see what would happen if the (evil) queen changed and became good, just like our dearest Regina did.

So I hope you like it! The story is called "Gina" and you can read here on FFN or on ArchiveOfOurOwn or on Wattpad with the same name and username both places!

Thank you!


	10. Prefects

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS PART FIRST! IT'S IMPORTANT YOU DO, OTHERWISE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND A SINGLE THING IN THIS ONESHOT! EVEN AS A BIG HARRY POTTER FAN!**

 **Hey everyone! Another one shot is up!**

 **And this is for all you Harry Potter (HP) geeks out there! I am personally a huge HP fan myself and I am one of those "kids" who grew up with these movies! And I've read so many fanfic crossovers with HP and other tv shows (my favorites: ONCE, Supergirl etc.)**

 **And I just knew I had to write one myself! But before you start to read, I need you guys to understand some things.**

 **Firstly. It's still a SwanQueen story. It will always be SwanQueen. Though they are not the center of the story. This is not entirely about them, it's mostly about Emma, but they have scenes together and they are very good, so theres that.**

 **Secondly. When you read this story, I want you guys to forget everything about the HP story's timeline and everything about dead and alive people really. How old they are and what year they are. Forget about all of that. I wrote this in pure fantasy and it just came out of nowhere. So almost nothing in this oneshot is matching the HP universe.**

 **Thirdly. We are seeing a few (maybe a lot) of ONCE characters and I have sorted them out from the pictures with their characters on the different houses. On Wattpad you will be able to see which pictures I'm talking about, otherwise go on google and just search for Once Upon a Time hogwarts houses. The first four pictures will be of the four houses with the characters. I have purely chosen the character's houses based on those pictures! (Except for one, that isn't there which is Robin, and you will see where I chose to place him. I hope you guys agree with that. If not, tell me why) So if you guys have other thoughts about their placements, then there's not much I can do.**

 **Fourth. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Emma walked up the stairs to her common room and saw all the other students sitting in the couches and chairs, talking and laughing. A few of the first years started to notice her and they instantly stopped talking waiting for the rest to stop. Some fifth years noticed her as well and they told everyone else to quiet down before all turning to their female prefect.

"Alright. Now that everybody has the ability to be quiet, let's get going. Dinner will start in ten minutes. I suggest you go and get your capes if you're not already wearing them. Once you've got them and are ready, you will stand two and two in a row, got it?"

The students nodded at their sixth year prefect and they all made themselves ready. A few of them walked upstairs to their bedrooms, getting their capes while the rest got in line two and two. A minute later, Emma walked out of the common room and the rest of the Gryffindor house followed her, stopping out in the hall.

"In a line", she said and they all stood side by side. Emma took a few step backwards looking at the students, making sure everything was perfect and no one had forgotten anything.

"Nice line, Swan", a voice said and they all, including Emma, turned to see the Hufflepuff house standing in their own line, their female prefect, Regina standing in front of them, a smirk on her face as she looked at Emma. The Gryffindor students turned to their own female prefect with furrowed eyebrows and Emma sighed rolling her eyes before turning to the students.

"Stay. If anyone moves, they will go to bed without dinner", she warned before walking towards the Hufflepuff prefect, said prefect smirking at giving the Hufflepuff students a glare before walking towards the other prefect, meeting her halfway.

"Hello Swan. I see you have learned your aspects as a prefect over the last few weeks", Regina started out and Emma crossed her arms looking at the brunette, a smirk on her face.

"Of course I have. You know me Regina. I can do anything", she said and Regina laughed.

"I have no doubt Swan", she said before leaning in, kissing the blonde's cheek gently. "I'll see you at dinner?"

"You got it", Emma said before walking back to the students who all stared at her in shock.

"Way to go Swan", a voice said and Emma turned to see another sixth year, Killian Jones, Ravenclaw's male prefect, walking past them with the Ravenclaw house.

"Thanks. Alright people. Follow me", she called out and the students nodded and followed their leader down the hall, the Hufflepuff house following suit. They walked to the big dining hall, the doors standing open and all the other students already inside turned as the Gryffindor house walked in, looking like they owned the hall. They all sat down at their seats, Emma sitting down by the other sixth years of Gryffindor.

The Hufflepuff house walked past them and Emma felt a hand on her shoulder turning to see Regina walking past her. Regina smirked at her and continued to walk down to the Hufflepuff table and sat down, her eyes meeting Emma's.

"Alright everyone settle down. Settle down", headmaster Dumbledore's voice rung through the big dining hall and everyone turned to their headmaster. "Let dinner, begin", he said and clapped his hands together, letting the food appear. You could hear the gasps from the students and everyone knew it was the first years. Emma rolled her eyes, now used to see the food appear and disappear all the time. She met her good friend Mulan's eyes and the girl in front of the blonde was just as tired of the appearing and disappearing food.

"Hey Swan!", a voice said and Emma turned just in time to see a pie fly towards her, but before she could stop it, it gained it's speed and hit her face, Emma groaning in pain.

"Ugh! Peter!"

The Slytherin boy laughed as he sat down along with his friends from the green house, all laughing at the blonde. "Fuck off Peter!", Graham, Gryffindor seventh year, yelled and Peter laughed harder. Emma groaned and stood from her seat, earning an immediate look from her collegium's head of house, McGonnagall and the elder woman nodded in understanding as she saw her students face. Emma nodded in gratitude and walked down the long dining room, all the students looking at her. Emma could feel the embarrassment rise in her as she felt all the eyes on her while she tried to get the pieces of pie off her face. This was just not her day.

Regina who sat on her own collegium's table, groaned as she watched her girlfriend walk away and turned to Peter as he and his friend's laughed. Regina looked around making sure no one was looking and when the coast was clear, she took out her favorite Weasley invention and brought it to life. The Decoy Detonator ran into different places around the Slytherin collegium's table, duplicating every now and then. After a few seconds, suddenly everything exploded around the Slytherin table and the Decoy Detonators ran after the students, the created diversion spreading everywhere and the whole school began to laugh as the Slytherin students ran away, the Decoy Detonadores running after them.

Emma turned just in time to see a girl running screaming away, a Decoy Detonator not far behind and the Gryffindor prefect laughed and turned to see Peter trying to get away from another small Detonator. She turned and met her girlfriend's eyes, a smirk on the brunette's face.

* * *

"That was so hot", Emma moaned out as she and Regina finally found a moment for themselves in the prefects bathroom and Regina smiled as Emma kissed her down her jaw and neck, making the brunette moan.

"I know. It pays off, being friends with a Weasley", she said and Emma chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Even better when they're your girlfriend", Emma said and Regina smiled nodding. Being so generous and amazing human beings as the Weasley's were, the two parents had instantly fallen in love with the little blonde mr. Weasley had met in the Ministry of Magic and they had instantly agreed to take her as their own. She was no more than a few weeks old when they took her in.

"You and Fred are always so sweet together", Emma suddenly said and Regina smiled and nodded, clearly remembering the day she met the Weasley twins along with the blonde.

"Well you and Granger doesn't look too unhappy either", she said and Emma pulled back from her girlfriend's neck, giving her a knowing look.

"Is someone being jealous?"

Regina psk'ed and shook her head. "Why would I be jealous?"

Emma laughed and shook her head kissing her girlfriend deeply. "Don't worry", she said in between kisses. "You're the only brunette I want", she said and Regina nodded.

"Indeed"

"Besides. I think Ron likes her. He certainly blush every time we even talk about her at home", she said and Regina sighed pulling away.

"Do you want to talk about your brother's little crush or do you want to fuck me on this toilet?"

"Right, sorry", Emma apologized before kissing her girlfriend hard.

* * *

Emma and Hermione sat in the great hall and did their homework quietly talking a few times while other times they just worked in comfortable silence.

"Emma! Look what we found!", two voices said at the same time and Emma along with Hermione turned to see Fred and George walking towards them, sitting down on each side of Emma, forcing her to sit in between them.

"What is it guys?", she asked and the twins shared a smirk before placing a box of fireworks on the table and Emma's eyes widened in surprise, a big smile appearing on her face.

"You guys are amazing!", she said and kissed their cheeks before standing up, looking down in the box.

"What is that for?", Hermione asked curiously and Emma smirked at her.

"It's for Peter. He deserves it after throwing that damn pie in my face at dinner yesterday"

"And we wanted to help", the twins said in unison making Emma smile wide. Hermione chuckled and stood as well, looking down in the box with her best friend.

"Rockets. What are you going to use rockets for?", Hermione asked holding up one of the big ones and Emma laughed and took it from her.

"It's a surprise", she said and Hermione laughed looking down in the box again.

"She and Hermione looks a little too comfortable don't you think?", Neal said with a raised eyebrow and Regina tuned to her best friend as they sat and did their homework as well.

"They're just friend's, Neal, there's nothing to worry about", she said confidently, but Neal knew that deep inside the brunette, jealousy was running through her veins.

"Regina's right Neal. Hermione isn't interested in Emma that way", their friend Cedric said and they both turned to him with furrowed eyebrows.

"But my Emma is interested in her?", Regina asked, a stern look on her face. Cedric swallowed hard before shaking his head.

"Of course not. She loves you, everybody knows that", he reasoned and Regina hummed in agreement before turning back to look at Emma and Hermione sharing a laugh.

"What is he doing?", Neal said and they all turned to see Harry walk inside the big hall, Ron right behind him.

"Something is going on", Regina said and they all stood and walked over to the table where Emma and Hermione sat with Fred and George.

"You guys need to come and see this", Ron said and the two girls along with the twins turned to see Ron and Harry standing next to each other, big smiles on their faces.

"What's with the smiling faces? Did you guys take more of Slughorn's Felix Felicis or something?", Emma asked and they all laughed remembering back to the memories where Harry and Ron had enjoyed their time with the little potion.

"You guys need to see something", Ron repeated and Emma and Hermione shared a look before turning to see Regina along with Neal and Cedric walking over.

"What's wrong with them?", Neal asked nodding towards the two best friend's and Emma rolled her eyes.

"They have taken a potion", Fred and George said in unison and Regina smiled at them before turning to Emma.

"Maybe you should check out what it is"

Emma sighed and nodded at Hermione who nodded back and they all stood and followed Ron and Harry's smiling faces. "I hope this is worth it. I have homework to do", Hermione said and Emma chuckled at her.

"What was that about?", Killian asked and Belle turned to him shrugging.

"I don't know, I think Ron and Harry took professor Slughorn's Liquid Luck again", the other Ravenclaw prefect said and Killian turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"And here I thought they had actually grown up"

Belle chuckled turning back to her homework and Killian sighed turning to see a younger boy who sat a little further down. "Why is the little guy sitting there alone? Where is his friends?"

"He doesn't have any", August said who sat in front of Killian and the man furrowed his eyebrows.

"He what?"

"He doesn't have any friends. It's not his style", August explained with a overreacting face and Killian frowned turning to the little Mills boy.

"He's Regina's brother, ay?"

"Ay", August said, only to make a face after, not really liking the word.

"And what year?"

August sighed, not really caring about this conversation. "Mmmhhh, third I believe. Second or third"

Killian nodded eyeing the boy for a moment before sighing and standing from his seat, making Belle and August frown. "Hello mate", he said and the brunette boy turned and looked up at the seventh year looking up and down.

"Hey", he greeted the guy before turning back to his homework. Killian sighed not really knowing what to say. This was a little harder than he thought.

"Why don't you come over and sit with us? You look a little...", he trailed off and Henry scoffed turning back to the guy.

"Lonely? I know. You're not the first person to say that. Or sixth year for that matter"

Killian sighed and looked around before turning back to the boy. "Do you want to come and sit with us or not?"

Henry sighed and turned back to him. "No, thank you. I'm kinda busy here. Unlike you, I actually care about my education"

Killian frowned and heard snorts behind him, and he turned to see Belle and August trying to keep their laughs in.

* * *

Emma, Fred and George sneaked towards Slytherin's common room and looked around, making sure the coast was clear before turning to each other.

"Alright, Fred do you have the polyjuice potion?", she asked and Fred smirked and pulled out three small bottles and Emma smirked and turned to George who held up his hand before pulling out a smaller bottle, three strays of hair inside. "Perfect. And you are sure Malfoy and his dogs are out today?", she asked for the tenth time that day and the twins nodded assuring her.

"We are sure", they said. "Come on sis, don't you trust us?", Fred asked and Emma chuckled.

"With my life. Ready?", she asked and the twins nodded with a smile. "Let's teach these Slytherins not to mess with the Weasleys", they said and Emma laughed and nodded before they all cheered and took the strays of hair in their potion before drinking it. They all of course felt the familiar sickness run through their bodies and they held their hands to their stomachs as they let the sickness slide before feeling themselves change. A few seconds later, they looked at each other and all Emma could see was Crabbe and Goyle standing in front of her, the two of them looking at each other.

"We're unidentical", they said and Emma fought the urge to laugh. They said that every time they used polyjuice potion.

"Alright. Everyone knows the plan. We have an hour. Let's go", Emma said and the twins nodded and followed her as they took deep breath and walked over to the door to Slytherin's common room. Emma turned to the twins who nodded and Emma nodded back before turning to the door.

"Pure-Blood", she said and a second later the door opened and the three siblings walked inside, seeing the other Slytherin students walk around.

"Good evening", Fred suddenly said to a student and the student stared at him like he was crazy. Emma and George turned to their brother and gave him looks of confusions and astonishment.

"Good evening? Good, evening? You're Vincent Crabbe, not Ron!", Emma hissed and Fred's smile immediately disappeared, making George snort before turning back to their sister.

"Sorry"

Emma sighed and looked around in the common room before turning to her brothers. "Alright, let's try and find something they don't touch often, but something they have to touch every once in a while", she said and the twins nodded.

"Got it", they said in unison and Emma smiled at them.

"I say we part ways. Look around and try to find something. If you do find something, come and tell the rest of us, got it?"

"Got it", they said once again and Emma smiled and they all walked their separate ways. After long minutes of walking around the much bigger common room, than any of them had ever expected, Fred found something and turned back to see George and Emma standing by a table. He walked over and stood next to them.

"I got the thing", he announced in a whisper and they both turned to him.

"Tell us", Emma said and he walked over to a book case, taking out the famous monster book for the third years class 'Care of Magical Creatures', Hagrid had given them on their third year. "This is for the third years. They only have it every Tuesday in third period", he said and Emma smirked turning to George who smirked back at her.

"It's perfect. Are you guys ready?", she asked and the twins nodded and Fred placed the book back into it's place, Emma taking out her wand. "Cover me"

The twins nodded and stood behind her, looking around, whistling. Emma rolled her eyes at her brothers too obvious behavior before turning back to the book.

"Germino", she whispered and the spell was intact. She smiled and turned back to her brother's only to see the real Crabbe walk inside.

"Shoot!", she hissed and took Fred with her, running to the other end of the common room, hiding behind a wall.

"What's wrong?", George asked and Emma took a deep breath.

"Crabbe is here", she said and Fred nodded.

"Of course I am, I'm stand—"

"Not you, you tea bag! The real Crabbe! I thought you guys said Malfoy and his dogs were out!", she hissed.

"We did", they said and Emma groaned and turned to see Crabbe sitting and eating a cupcake.

"Of course he's eating a damn cupcake", Emma hissed before turning to the twins. "Alright, get us out of here", she said and the twins eyed her confused and offended.

"Why do you think we have any idea how to get out of here?", Fred asked.

"We are sellers of objects purely for fun and entertainment", George said and Emma gave them a stone face before shaking her head.

"You guys brought us into this mess. Now you get us out!"

The twins groaned and Fred looked down at his watch. "We have fifteen minutes", he said and Emma groaned.

"Ugh, we have to be invisible in order to get out", she said and George looked up in thought.

"Potter", he said and Fred smiled understanding exactly what he meant.

"What? Why are you bringing Harry into this?"

"He has the invisibility cloak! He could come and get us!", he said and Emma thought about it for a moment before kissing her brothers cheek.

"You're a genius", she said and George smiled at her.

"Alright. We need something we can use to get in contact with him"

Fred held up a finger and pulled out a Decoy Detonator.

"Decoy Detonator? Seriously?", Emma asked with a raised eyebrows and Fred gave her an eyebrow back.

"Before we can use any spells to get in contact with Harry and he gets in here, it will already be too late. We just need to distract them so we can sneak out without being noticed", he said and Emma turned to George who nodded in agreement. Emma sighed and nodded and Fred grinned before letting the Decoy come to life and send it off, letting it duplicate a few times before it got into place. A second later the whole common room bursted out in smoke and screams as the small objects ran around after students and Emma, Fred and George used the opportunity to run out of the common room.

Once they were out they ran to the bathrooms and they waited for the potion to wear out, changing them back to themselves. "That was close", Emma commented and the twins nodded sharing a smile.

"That was awesome", they said and high fived, making Emma roll her eyes.

* * *

''Miss Swan, why don't you show how it's done?", professor McGonnagall asked and the seventh year nodded and stood from her seat in the corner walking over to the small bird in the cage.

"Vera Verto", she whispered after three small beats and the bird turned into a beautiful small wine glass, making the first years gasp out in astonishment.

"Thank you miss Swan. You can sit back down", McGonnagall said and Emma smiled and nodded sitting back down.

"Miss Wally. Your turn"

Emma watched as the girl stood uncomfortably and shook her body gently before turning to the bird.

"One to three, Vera Verto", she said and the little mouse in front of her slowly turned into a glass, but it still had it's feather tale just like Ron had done with Scabbers a few years ago.

"Well, it's certainly a cup, but... you should get your wand checked Miss Wally. Okay everyone. Class is dismissed", she said and all the students packed their things while McGonnagall turned to Emma. "I would like a word with you miss Swan in private"

Emma nodded and sat back down in her seat. "Not here miss Swan. Bring your bag with you", she quickly said and Emma nodded and stood back up, taking her bag before following the professor out of the classroom and down the hall.

"I hear you are starting the quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor tomorrow after lunch", McGonnagall said and Emma smiled nodding.

"I am professor. I think we will have many first years at the tryouts this year"

They turned and walked into the big stair hall walking up the stairs. "I suppose quidditch has become rather popular for the students now a days"

Emma smiled at the professor and they walked in silence for a few seconds before they stopped by a big bird statue and Emma immediately recognized what it was.

"Is something wrong professor?"

McGonnagall just nodded towards the statue and Emma nodded walking inside. "Cockroach Clusters", McGonnagall said and the stairs appeared moving upwards. Emma sighed and stepped up to a step and waited for the stairs finish moving. She walked the rest of the way up and walked over to a door, knocking gently, but before she could even touch the door, it opened and Emma looked back seeing McGonnagall standing behind her.

"Inside you go"

Emma nodded and walked inside looking around. She had been in Dumbledore's office many times, so it wasn't new for her to be called in. But it wasn't for the reasons people might thought it was.

"Ah, miss Weasley, I was wondering when you would arrive", Dumbledore'a voice said and Emma turned to see him sitting by his desk. Emma smiled and walked up the few stairs and stood before him. "Thank you Minerva. I will take it from here", he said turning to the vice headmaster and the woman smiled and nodded before leaving the office.

"Is everything okay professor?", Emma asked and Dumbledore stood from his seat walking around the desk toward her.

"Of course miss Weasley, everything is perfectly fine", he said bringing his hand to her shoulder and Emma nodded. "Actually I asked Minerva to bring you to me, because I have something for you"

Emma nodded, interest jumping up in her eyes. Dumbledore gave a soft smile and walked over to a locker, opening it with a flick of his hand. He pulled out a small object and closed the locker before walking back to his student.

"This belonged to your biological mother", he said and gave Emma a necklace. A heart was hanging and Emma eyed it with wonder in her eyes.

"Why are you showing me this?"

Dumbledore sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder again. "You have been wondering for many years Emma. The Weasley family has in no doubt taken good care of you. But I can tell from experience, that you will always wonder where you really came from"

Emma nodded looking down at the amulet.

"When I found you by the Ministry of Magic, where you were no more than a few weeks old, you came with that amulet around your small body. I instantly knew who you were by a single look at that amulet"

Emma looked up at the professor, eyebrows furrowed.

"Come", the headmaster said and walked over to another locker opening it with his hand as well. He pulled out a book and placed it on a table opening it. Emma could tell by the pictures in the book that it was old students.

"Ah, here they are", Dumbledore said and Emma looked closer at the pictures the headmaster was pointing at.

"This is your biological mother. Mary Margaret Blanchard. A very lovely student like yourself. She was very professional and was very determined about her studies and homework. A little perfectionist in my eyes if you ask me", he said and Emma looked at the picture of her mother. Black short hair with a recognizable cheekbones.

"And this", Dumbledore said pointing over to another page of the book "is your biological father. David Nolan. Again, very much like you. A humorist, always pranking the other students who got in his way. But also very determined as well. And very very brave. They were both sorted into Gryffindor, just like you"

Emma could also see the resemblance with her father and his jaw. He was definitely her biological father. But this wasn't right. "This is all... very moving and I'm happy that you are showing me this, headmaster, but I—"

"Emma relax. I am not telling you to leave Arthur and Molly. That would be against me as a headmaster and as a wizard. I am merely telling you this, because you deserve to know. Your parents were brave and excellent wizards. But no one is immortal. We all have to die at some point. And unfortunately your parents time came earlier than hoped. I am sorry"

Emma nodded and looked away as she took a deep breath. "Thank you sir. But the Weasleys are my family"

"Indeed they are. And I am very happy to know I made the right choice", he said and Emma smiled and nodded before taking a deep breath.

"Was there anything else?"

Dumbledore smiled at the girl's cheekiness and shook his head gently sighing. "You may leave"

Emma smiled and walked out of the office down the stairs. "There you are", a recognizable voice said and Emma turned to see Regina walk towards her.

"Oh, yeah sorry"

"Don't apologize. Professor McGonnagall told me you were speaking with Dumbledore", she said and Emma smiled and nodded. "Is it something you want to talk about?"

Emma smiled shaking her head. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter", she said and Regina eyed her for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Alright. But it's almost dinner time, and we are having a prefect meeting before, so let's go"

Emma nodded and took her girlfriend's offered hand walking down the hall.

* * *

Emma and Mulan was walking down the hall with their bags towards the quidditch court and once they reached it, they went to the locker rooms and got changed into their attires. They walked to their team room and saw the other teammates already ready in place.

"Alright people. We have students who would like to play quidditch and be a part of our team. Some old and some new. Some of you might even know some of them. But we are not giving any special treatments here, understood? They all deserve a chance no matter how popular they are. So let's go give them that chance, shall we?", Emma asked out to the team and they all nodded, one of them holding up a hand. "Yes?"

"Where is Fred and George? Aren't they supposed to lead us? They are our team captains after all", the boy said and Emma smiled at him. It was clearly only a third year.

"Indeed they are. But my brothers are a little late, some business matter had to come in first place today. But I'm next captain, so you have to deal with me today, got it?"

The boy nodded and held tight on his broom stick and Emma smiled and turned to Mulan who nodded.

"Alright people. Let's show these students what Gryffindor is made of", she said and they all cheered and followed their next captain out of the room and onto the pitch. They each made themselves ready on their broom sticks and flew into the air, hearing the students for the tryout gasping out in wonder as they watched the team. Emma flew down to the ground and landed on her feet professionally, earning gaps from the students.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the tryouts", she announced and they all looked up to see the rest of team in a circle around them.

"Alright, let me introduce us. I'm Emma. Emma Swan Weasley. You can call me Emma or Swan. Or just anything you want really, I don't care. My position is second seeker. Which means we are shifting to play games. And some of you might have to do that as well, because we are more than needed on the team. And we need substitutes", she said and the students nodded in wonder.

"Then we have the team captains who weren't able to attend today unfortunately. You probably know them as Fred and George Weasley. They are the two beaters on our team. Then we have Mulan here. She's a chaser", Emma said pointing up at Mulan who waved at the team.

"We have Graham, also a chaser. And Phillip our last chaser. And last but not least, we have Robin. Our keeper. And believe me girls. He's a keeper", she said with a wink and they all laughed looking up at the man who smiled at them, making the girls let out a sigh of wonder.

"Alright. So how we do this is we split in two teams and we play a normal game of quidditch. This is your time to impress. So make me and my brothers proud. Because trust me. My brothers may not be here physically, but they will know how you did no matter what. So play to impress. Not for fun. Fun can come after the game", she said and the students nodded and Emma stood ready with her broom stick.

"Alright, first things first. Get into the air"

"She's so cool", Neal said as he and Regina sat and watched the Gryffindor team's tryouts.

"And my girlfriend", she pointed out and Neal sighed turning to her.

"You're way too protective of her", he said and Regina frowned at him.

"What do you mean I'm too protective? Have you seen how many boys and girl's who actually want her? She's not exactly unpopular"

"While that might be true, Neal is right", Cedric said as he walked over to them sitting down next to Regina with his quidditch clothes on. "She only has eyes for you", he said and Regina turned to him and sighed nodding, accepting it for now before turning back to the team on the court.

* * *

"Are you ready?", Emma asked and Ron and Fred and George grinned nodded while Ginny stood and rolled her eyes shaking her head as she had her arms crossed. "Come on Ginny, be fun", Emma tried to reason with her sister, but the girl just shook her head and walked away.

"I'm gonna find Hermione. I'm not gonna be a part of your games"

Emma sighed and shook her head before turning to her brothers. "Alright, so we set off the small dragons first, then the big one in the end", she said and the brothers nodded with grinning faces. Emma smiled and pulled out her wand.

"Incendio", she whispered and the fuse lit up, getting smaller and smaller. Suddenly the small rocket flew into the air and duplicated a few times before all flying inside the common room of Slytherin. Fred turned on the big one and send it off as well, right through the door inside as well. A few seconds later they all heard screams and they all laughed out loud. A few students came running out of the common room and ran away. They could hear books duplicating and they knew their Germino spell had worked as well.

"This is awesome", Emma said laughing and the others laughed with her.

"Ah, the famous Weasley family", a voice said and they all turned to see Peter standing along with Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, all having a monster book laying under their feet.

"Hello Peter", Emma said composing and the boy brought out his wand, anger written all over his face.

"You think this is a game?", he asked and before Emma could even register anything, he casted a spell and she felt herself fly back, Ron running over to her while Fred and George turned to the boys.

"Oh what do I see here? The brothers protecting their little sister. How sweet", Peter mocked and Fred felt his anger rise inside him.

"Stay away from her. She only took revenge. You're even now", he said, but Peter just laughed and held up his want towards the oldest twin and George immediately stepped in front of him, his wand aimed at the boy.

"George stop. It's not your fight", Emma said as she walked in front of her brother's, her own wand aimed at the boy.

"You're brave Swan. Not many people are brave enough to stand against me", Peter said with bluntness and Emma kept eyeing him with angry eyes.

"Em don't. Just let him", Ron tried to reason with his sister but the blonde didn't stand for it.

"Explleriamus", Emma said and the wand flew out of Peter's hand before he could even register what happened, Emma catching it with her hand.

"Give me my wand Swan!"

"It's not yours anymore Pan!"

The boy groaned and walked away, Crabbe and Goyle following him and Malfoy. Fred and George each brought their hands on their sister's shoulders for comfort and Emma silently thanked her brothers for being such supportive brothers

"Let's go before mom hears about this", she said and the twins and Ron nodded walking down the hall. They walked inside the dining hall, Regina instantly running towards them. She instantly brought her arms around the blonde, hugging her tight for a few moments before pulling back.

"What the hell did you do?!", she asked hitting her girlfriend's arm and Emma frowned at her.

"What?"

"Some students just ran inside and yelled out that Pan casted a spell on you!", she said in anger and Emma turned to her brothers, eyes wide.

"Already? It just happened", Emma said turning back to her girlfriend.

"I repeat. What. Happened?", Regina asked once again and Emma sighed and turned to her brothers, mentally telling them to give them some space. They nodded and Fred hugged the brunette before following his brothers.

"We fired with fireworks and send it off into Slytherin's common room", Emma explained and Regina widened her eyes. Sometime her girlfriend was just too stupid.

"You set fireworks into— Why am I even bothering? And then what?", she asked brings her hands to her head for a moment before placing them on her hips.

"And then Peter and Malfoy came out, along with their dogs and Peter attacked me", she explained and Regina sighed and shook her head as she brought her arms around the blonde, hugging her tight.

"Don't ever scare me like that again"

Emma smiled and shook her head. "I won't"


	11. Prefects Part 2

**Hey guys! Another part of the Harry Potter AU is up!**

 **Now remember, this has nothing to do with the storyline of the movies/books. This is all AU. So forget about everything in the movies and books. If there's something you don't understand, please let me know and I will explain it to you (As the Harry Potter geek I am)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy and remember to send me requests for one shots! I would love to write them! :D**

* * *

Emma and Hermione sat in their potions class, Snape standing in front of the class. Hermione turned to her best friend and saw the girl half asleep, her head resting against her hand. Hermione rolled her eyes shaking her head and was about to wake her up, when a hand, roughly moved the blonde's arm, forcing her head to fall onto the table hard.

"I'm awake!", the blonde said out loud, making Neal next to her laugh hard while Hermione looked at her best friend concerned for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Miss Weasley", Snape's voice said, making them turn to the teacher.

"While I understand the late hours of the class, I do not... tolerate you sleeping in my class. Is that understood?"

Emma nodded and Snape nodded back before turning back to lecturing his class. Emma sighed and turned to Neal who was holding his palm to his mouth, shaking in laughter. Emma rolled her eyes before hitting the back of his head, making him groan in pain, Hermione giggling.

"Are you sure this is right?", Cedric asked as he and Regina stood and made their potions and Regina nodded.

"Of course it is. I'm the one making it", she said and Cedric turned to her a raised eyebrow showing, and Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. "We are the ones making it", she corrected and Cedric nodded with a smile before putting the last ingredients in the kettle. Regina turned to see Emma and Hermione making the potions, smiles on their faces.

"Miss Mills. Mr Diggory. How is the potion going?", Snape asked standing behind them and the two students turned to him with smiles on their faces, as they took a step back, standing next to each other. Snape eyed them for a moment before taking a step forwards, letting a feather fall down into the potion. A second later, the feather turned into dust and Snape nodded in acceptance.

"Congratulations. You've made the perfect potion", he said looking at his students and the two students let out a breath in relief. A second later, an explosion happened and they all turned to see Finnigan and a Slytherin student's faces black. Rumple Gold, the Slytherin turned to Finnigan with angry eyes and the Gryffindor student laughed awkwardly as he backed away, Rumple walking towards him.

Snape sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before walking over to the two students, looking down in the potion, shaking his head. Finnigan ran over to Emma standing behind her and Emma turned to see Rumple walking angrily towards her friend.

"Mr. Gold", Snape said stopping his Slytherin student and said student stopped turning to his head of his house. "Go clean your face. I will take care of mr. Finnigan", he said and the Slytherin nodded at his head of collegium and eyed the boy with angry eyes before walking out of the class room.

* * *

"I've heard she likes apples", Harry said as he and Ron sat and did their homework and Ron shook his head.

"She doesn't. She hates them"

"Really? Why?"

Ron laughed and turned to see Emma walk inside the big hall with her books. She walked over to them and sat down on the other side of the table in front of them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Hey, we were just discussing something", Ron started out and Emma turned to her brother, a frown on her face as she pulled out her books.

"Something? Please don't tell me it's another plan of you guys sneaking out and stealing some polyjuice potions"

Ron and Harry frowned in offense and Emma gave then a knowing look, making them shrug. "No, we were discussing what Regina likes", Ron continued and Emma turned to him, an even bigger frown on display.

"And why were you discussing my girlfriend's likings?"

"I promised her to bake her a pie when Christmas started. And it's starting, if you haven't noticed", Harry said and Emma frowned more than ever.

"You? Baking a pie? How will you do that? Have you ever seen a cookbook before?", she asked and Harry shrugged taking a sip of his water. "But if you decide to do it, just don't put apples in it", Emma said and Ron smiled turning to Harry, making Emma frown once again.

"I told you"

"Wait. Your discussion was about wether Regina likes apples or not?", she asked and the two boys smiled nodding. Emma rolled her eyes and turned to her brother. "But it's not that she doesn't like them", she said and Ron frowned, making Harry laugh.

"Then why can't he use apples in the pie?"

"Because she's allergic, Ron. You know that"

"Who's allergic?", Hermione asked sitting down next to Emma and said girl turned to her.

"Regina"

"Oh right. To apples", the brunette said and Ron frowned at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?", he asked and the brunette titled her head to the side.

"Because I care?"

Harry held his hand to his mouth and turned to Ron with widened eyes in surprise, while Emma turned to him a smirk on her face. Ron rolled his eyes turning back to his homework.

"But why are we talking about Regina's allergies?", Hermione asked and Harry turned to her.

"I'm baking her a pie", he said and Hermione eyed him for a moment in silence before laughing hard, making Harry frown while Emma and Ron snorted.

* * *

Late that night, Emma walked back to her common room, tired after a long day and just wanted to get some sleep. But when she reached the door to her common room, she was met by Regina standing waiting. A smile appeared on Emma's face and she immediately walked over, bringing her arms around her girlfriend's body.

"You're tired", Regina stated and Emma nodded as she held her girlfriend in her arms. Said girlfriend smiled and held her tight.

"I needed this", Emma whispered and Regina smiled and pulled back from the hug smiling at her girlfriend. Emma smiled back and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"I could really use a good hot shower right now", Emma suddenly said and Regina smirked, knowing what was going through her girlfriend's mind.

"While I would absolutely love that, it's too late for that, but I'm sure we will find time for that later", she said and Emma smiled kissing her deeper.

"Are you going in or what?", a voice said and the couple stopped their kiss, turning to the fat lady on the portrait and Emma rolled her eyes at the woman before turning to her girlfriend's.

"Goodnight babe", she whispered and Regina smiled and brought her hand to Emma's neck.

"Goodnight my love"

* * *

"Are you ready?", Hermione asked and Emma turned to her best friend nodding as she closed her suitcase. It was Christmas and they were both going back to the Weasley's to celebrate together, along with Harry and Regina. It was the first time Emma was bringing Regina with her for Christmas, and also the first time her family was meeting her girlfriend. So to say she was anxious about Christmas would be an understatement.

"Are you ready?", Ron asked as the girl's walked down the stairs in the common room and they both nodded and they all walked out of common room, meeting Regina outside.

"Hey babe", Emma greeted her and Regina smiled and brought her hand to her girlfriend's neck, bringing her in for a kiss, Emma smiling into it.

"Hey. Are you all ready?", Regina asked and the couple turned to look at the trio, Hermione grinning at them, Harry smiling and Ron making a disgusted face. Regina chuckled shaking her head before turning back to Emma pecking her lips once more before taking her suitcase, only to be stopped by her girlfriend. "I'll take it. Don't worry about it"

Regina sighed and accepted her girlfriend's help. They walked out of the school and towards the carriages that would take them to the train station. An hour later they were sitting in the train on their way back to London. "Do you think mom's gonna like her?", Emma asked in a whisper turning to her brothers and the twins smiled nodding.

"Of course", they answered in unison. "Mom and dad loves you, they support you no matter what. And Regina is amazing. They will definitely like her", Fred continued and Emma nodded her head.

"I know dad will, it's mom I'm worried about. She's so protective of me", she groaned out and the twins nodded in agreement. Their mother was indeed protective of their sister. Ever since they adopted her, their mother hadn't let Emma out of her sight before she started at Hogwarts.

"She's going to be fine, don't worry", Hermione said who sat next to the sleeping Hufflepuff and Emma sighed and turned to look at her girlfriend as she slept peacefully against Fred's side. George brought his arm around Emma and pulled her closer, showing his support.

* * *

"Mom, dad we're home", Ron called out and they all heard a scream of happiness making Regina and Hermione jump a little, Regina pulling Emma closer and the blonde could practically feel her nervousness.

"It's okay", she whispered and Regina nodded against Emma's neck making the blonde chuckle.

"My babies", Molly's voice rung through the burrow making the Weasley kids sigh with playfully rolls of eyes. A few seconds later, Regina saw a small woman coming down the stairs and she couldn't help but smile at the sight. The woman looked so loving and kind.

"Hi my beautiful babies", she said and walked up to Ginny kissing her cheek softly before walking over to Ron, Hermione and Harry hugging them all tight, kissing her son's face. She walked over to Fred and George and hugged them tight kissing their cheeks before turning to her oldest daughter.

"Hi my baby", she whispered and Emma smiled and hugged her mother tight. "And who is this?", Molly asked turning to the brunette who stood next to her daughter and Regina swallowed hard trying to gain some control.

"Uh..."

"Mom, this is Regina Mills. My girlfriend", Emma introduced her, knowing her girlfriend wasn't callable at the moment. Molly smiled wide at the girl and brought her hands to the girl's.

"So this is the famous girl my daughter has been talking so much about", she said and Regina blushed hard, a smile creeping on her face while Emma blushed in embarrassment.

"Mom"

Molly chuckled and turned to her daughter smiling at her. "She's beautiful sweetheart. You've always had your father's taste in women", she said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Thanks mom"

Molly smiled and kissed her cheek before turning to Regina. "Welcome to the family", she said making Regina smile wide.

"I... I—"

"It's okay child. Now. A bird tells me you're good in a kitchen?", Molly started as she followed Regina to the kitchen and the girl smiled nodding. Emma watched as her mother and girlfriend walked to the kitchen and felt an arm on her shoulder.

"She took it well", Hermione said and Emma smiled nodding as she watched her two favorite women talk about food.

"She did"

* * *

"So. Regina", Arthur started out and Emma looked up at her father with a look, the man giving her a wink in return making her roll her eyes. She truly had inherited her father's charm. "How is your mother? Doing well?", he asked turning to the brunette.

"She's doing great. She and my father is on a small vacation at the moment, visiting some old friend's of my father in London", she said and Arthur smiled nodding.

"Well I hope she will be back soon. We could use her back in the Ministry. We miss her", he said with a smile and Regina smiled back at him nodding in understanding.

"I miss her too. Both of them. But they won't be back before after the Christmas holidays. They are celebrating Christmas with my dad's friends"

"That's nice", the man said and Molly smiled at the girl.

"And your father. He's uh... muggle, correct?", Arthur asked and Regina smiled and nodded in pride. She wasn't ashamed of being half blood. "And your brother, Henry, how is he doing?"

"He's good. He's with our parents this year. He has some friend's from my dad's side of the family and his friends", she said and the Weasley parents smiled and nodded at her. Emma was happy to see her family taking her Girlfriends so well. A knock was heard on the door and three people walked inside.

"Hello everybody!", Charlie said and Emma smiled and stood running over to her three older brothers, hugging them all tight.

"Guys I want you to meet someone", she said and the three brothers all nodded and watched as their sister walked over to her girlfriend, taking her hand and leading her over to them.

"Guys this is my girlfriend, Regina", she introduced her and the three brothers stood tall looking at the girl, making the girl squirm in her place.

"I'm Percy. Nice meeting you", Percy said with a smile and shook her hand. Regina smiled and shook it back, before turning to the next.

"Charlie"

"Nice meeting you", she said and the man smiled and nodded before walking over to his parents. Regina sighed and turned to the tallest of them all and felt herself squirm even further.

"I'm Bill. And this is my girlfriend, Fleur", he said turning to the blonde standing next to him and Regina smiled at both of them. Fleur walked over to Emma and hugged her tight before walking over to the rest of the family.

"So. You and my sister huh?", Bill started out looking at Regina and the brunette nodded smiling at him.

"Yes"

Bill smiled and before she could register, he stepped forward and brought her in for a hug, almost crushing her bones. "Welcome to the family Mills", he said with a smile and Regina frowned at him.

"Don't look at me like that. Your sister is one of my good friends", he said and Regina thought back to her sister.

"Oh. Zelena haven't mention you", she said and Bill chuckled bringing an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course she didn't", he said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her brother in law.

"Hey", a voice said and she turned to her girlfriend smiling back at her.

"Hey"

"You okay?", she asked as they sat back down by the table and Regina smiled nodding.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good", she answered with a smile and Emma smiled and leaning, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"Alright love birds, family by the table", Ron said and Emma sighed and rolled her eyes pecking her girlfriend's lips before turning back to the food.

* * *

"Come on Henry", Regina cheered on her brother as she and Emma along with Fred and George watched Ravenclaw and Slytherin playing their quidditch match. Henry had been accepted into the team this year and this was his first game as a seeker. He definitely got that from their older sister who was a proffessionel quidditch player now.

The boy on the broom looked desperately around for the golden snitch. It was storming and raining and they all knew this would be a hard game to finish, nonetheless win. Suddenly something golden caught his attention and he saw the snitch flying away. He instantly flew after it, trying to dodge the other players and balls in the game.

"Henry watch out!", a voice yelled and he turned to see their beater Alex flying towards him. Before he could even react a bludger came towards him and he was pushed away by the guy, who beat the ball away with his bat. Henry lost his balance and fell off his broom, screaming as he fell earning gasps by the audience.

"Henry!", Alex the sixth year yelled as he flew down trying to reach the boy and luckily caught the boy's arm before he hit the ground, making his arm dislocate earning a scream. Alex got down on the ground and threw his broom away laying Henry down.

"This is gonna hurt", he said and before Henry could stop him, he located the boy's arm back in place and the boy screamed out.

"Slytherin has caught the golden snitch. Slytherin wins!", the commentator said in the speakers and Alex sighed deep, but he didn't care. Right now Henry was his biggest priority.

"We gotta get you to the hospital wing", he said and took the boy into his arms, carrying him out of the pitch. Regina and Emma ran from their seats and down the stairs towards the hospital wing they knew Henry would most likely be soon. They ran to the carriages and was driven back to the school. As expected they saw Henry in a bed, Alex in the bed next to the boy's.

"Oh Henry", Regina said walking over to her brother and she hugged him for dear life, the boy gladly accepting it. Emma walked over to Alex who was being checked by madame Pomfrey. Alex hissed as the nurse held his shoulder interact while stretching it out.

"Don't worry mr. Kirk. Your shoulder will be as good as new before the end of the month. But until then, no quidditch", she said and Alex groaned and leaned back in the bed, turning to Emma.

"Hello Weasley", he greeted her and Emma sighed in relief smiling at him.

"Hey", she whispered taking his hand and the boy smiled at her squeezing her hand assuringly.

"I'm okay. Don't worry", he said and Emma smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. For saving him", she whispered and Alex smiled at her.

"Of course"

Emma smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek. "Emma—"

"Don't. Just relax and get better", she said and Alex sighed deep.

"If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me"

Emma turned to him and nodded before walking back to Regina who watched her brother sleep. "I'm gonna go see Fred and George. We're gonna check out the bludgers, seeing if everything is okay with them", she said and Regina nodded and kissed her softly before turning back to her brother. Emma sighed and watched the siblings for a moment before walking out of the hospital wing, Alex's eyes following her.


	12. Prefects Part 3

**Hey guys! Part 3 is up!**

 **I found out some of you really liked these HP one shots and I thought why not continue this? So I did and here it is! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Emma walked inside the hospital wing and was immediately met by Alex who was being helped by madame Pomfrey to stand. "Ah, miss Weasley. Mr. Kirk informed that you would help him back to his room", the nurse said and Emma smiled nodding at her.

"I am", she answered with a smile looking at Alex who smiled overly back at her. Pomfrey let him go and the two friends walked out of the hospital wing, Alex's arm in a sling.

"How is Henry?", he asked and Emma took a deep breath, giving him a tight smile.

"Better. His arm is still healing, but he's better definitely", she said and Alex smiled in acceptance.

"Great. I'm glad to hear that", he said and Emma smiled at him. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Alex decided to end it.

"So. You and Regina", he started out and Emma nodded not saying anything. "Is it serious?"

Emma turned to him, meeting his eyes and chuckled at him, shaking her head. "What? You're gonna be that all protective ex now?", she asked and Alex chuckled shaking his head.

"Hey, can't a guy make sure his ex is in good hands?"

Emma chuckled shaking her head looking away. "Em. I just want to make sure she treats you right. Better than I did"

"She is. By a really long shot"

Alex chuckled and nodded in understanding. "I saw that coming. But good. I'm glad"

Emma sighed and hugged him tight, earning a little hiss from the guy. "Shit, sorry"

"It's alright", he said as they pulled back and he couldn't help but look into her eyes, recognizing the girl he once had loved.

"Don't even think about Kirk", a voice said and the ex'es turned to see Regina walking towards them, her yellow uniform sitting as it should.

"Don't worry Mills. I'm keeping my hands away", he assured the Hufflepuff and said student nodded with a smirk before turning to her girlfriend kissing her softly.

"Hermione is looking for you. She's asking about a spell", she said and Emma nodded and kissed her cheek before walking into the great hall, leaving her girlfriend and ex alone.

"Thank you", Alex said breaking the silence and the brunette turned to the black boy, furrowing her eyebrows.

"For what?"

"Making her happy", he said patting her shoulder before walking inside the great hall over to the Ravenclaw table. Regina sighed and nodded looking down.

"You're welcome"

* * *

"Good morning everyone. I hope you have all slept well. As you all know, one of the bludgers from the match yesterday went a little out of control. But do not worry! Both of our Ravenclaws are alright and the mystery is solved", Dumbledore said and everyone smiled and turned to look at Henry and Alex who sat next to each other.

Henry felt himself squirm under the stare while Alex smiled around at them, winking at some girls. Emma saw the wink and rolled her eyes, groaning out making Hermione sigh, patting her shoulder.

"Is there anyone who would like to say a few words?", Dumbledore asked out and there was quiet for a few moment before a student stood from her seat.

"I do", Regina said and the headmaster smiled and began to clap as the girl walked up to the podium standing next to him.

"I just want to say that the prefects are having a meeting later today after fifth period. It's important for you to be there. Thank you"

The Hufflepuff walked back down to her seat, the other students clapping as she did. "Thank you miss Mills. Anyone else?", Dumbledore asked and after a few seconds of silence the headmaster nodded. "Alright. Breakfast is served", he said and clapped his hands, making the food appear.

"Hey Weasley!", a voice yelled and both Emma, Ron and the twins turned to Rumple, the Slytherin with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?!", they all said in unison and the guy rolled his eyes.

"Not you! The blonde!", he yelled and the others rolled their eyes while Emma kept her hard look on him.

"What do you want?"

"You, me, duel in the courtyard tomorrow. The winner get's a hundred galleons. What do you say?", he said challenging the blonde as said blonde eyed him for a moment before turning around, leaning in, Ron, Hermione, Harry and the twins doing the same.

"What do you think?", she asked and they all shared looks with each other.

"Go for it", Fred and George said in unison, but Hermione quickly cut in.

"No, wait a minute. It's a hundred galleons, plus you could get harmed", she said and Ron looked at her with he 'you're joking right?' look.

"I know. But I really want to beat his stupid ass", Emma said groaning and Hermione turned to Harry for help and the boy shrugged. "If she wants to, why not?", he said and Hermione gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?! She could get harmed or worse, expelled!", she said and they all rolled their eyes, Emma turning to her three brothers.

"So?"

Fred, George and Ron shared looks and nodded turning to their sister. Emma sighed and nodded turning around, meeting Rumple's eyes. "The moment someone is hurt, the battle ends. The harmed one wins", she said and Rumple chuckled nodding.

"You got yourself a deal Weasley", he said and Emma nodded turning to Hermione who gave her a displeasing look. Emma turned meeting her girlfriend's eyes and her look wasn't any different from the other brunette's.

* * *

"Are you crazy?! You can't just accept an offer like that!", Regina yelled, once she and Emma were alone in the prefect's bathroom. Emma sighed deep as she took off her clothes, Regina doing the same.

"I know babe, but I wanna show those damn ego-Slytherin's that I can beat their big asses", she said and Regina groaned rolling her eyes as she got rid of the rest of her clothes and got in the water, swimming around.

"I just hope you know what you're doing", she said and Emma chuckled nodding as she got in the water as well, swimming over to the brunette.

"Don't worry babe. I know what I'm doing"

Regina sighed and was about to argue, when she felt a hand on her hip and was slowly backed against the edge, lips on her neck. "Just be careful", she whispered closing her eyes and Emma pulled back, looking into the brunette's eye, cupping her cheek.

"I will. Don't worry", she whispered and Regina smiled and leaning in, kissing the blonde softly, letting the blonde pleasure her.

* * *

Emma walked down the long hallways on her way to the prefects meeting, but was stopped as she heard her name being called out. She turned around and was met by Alex running after her. "Hey"

"Hi. What's up?", she asked and the guy smiled tightly at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked and Emma groaned rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, you too?"

"Emma please. This is dangerous, you know how strong Rumple is", Alex argued and Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Alex, you can't just argue with me about this!", she said and Alex sighed deep looking into her eyes.

"I just hope you know what you're doing Em"

"You sound just like Regina"

Alex chuckled looking down for a moment, knowing he had got to her now. "We're just worried about you. You could get expelled for this Em"

"I know. But that boy needs to learn not to deal with a Weasley"

"Em please. Just be careful. If he hurts you—"

"Then what? You'll come crying over and kiss me alive? Being the hero? That's not your job anymore. Get over it", she said before walking away, leaving the guy speechless.

Emma walked to her common room walking inside and was immediately met by all the students, looking at her. Of course they all knew about the battle. "What are you all staring at? Stop it!", Ron yelled at them and they all turned back to their conversations, obviously changed their topics now. Emma smiled at her brother and received a hug.

"It's okay. You can beat him"

Emma sighed deep and nodded before pulling back from the hug and walking up the stairs to her room without another word. Ron sighed and turned to Fred, George and Ginny sharing a sad look.

The next morning Emma woke up to a scream and jumped up in bed looking around, but didn't see anyone. The other girls were sleeping peacefully in their beds and Emma sighed deep laying down in her bed, not even sleeping a minute later. A few hours later Emma woke up and got out of bed, yawning big.

"Rough night Weasley?", one of the girls asked and Emma smiled nodding.

"You have on idea", she said and the girl chuckled squeezed her shoulder before walking out of the bedroom. Emma sighed and turned to her sister who still slept. She smiled and walked over, shaking her body gently.

"Come on Ginny. Time to get up", she said and the girl groaned and rolled over making the blonde chuckle. "Come on Ginny", she said swinging her wand and the covers disappeared making the girl jump out of bed.

"Hey!"

Emma laughed and ran out of the room, Ginny quickly following.

* * *

Rumple and his friends waited in the courtyard for the blonde, and a few moments later the doors opened and the blonde walked through. Emma looked around the courtyard and many students had gathered to watch the duel. She saw Regina standing with Neal and Cedric, Henry standing in front of her. She turned and saw Alex just a few feet further away, Belle and Killian standing next to him.

"Weasley. You came. Didn't think you would actually show up", Rumple said, disturbing the girl's thoughts and Emma rolled her eyes as she took off her cape, giving it to Fred who stood next to her, her red and gold tie showing along with her grey sweater.

"Why wouldn't I? I would hate to miss, beating you", she said and the boy chuckled shaking his head as he took off his own cape, his green silver tie showing, though without a sweater and only a white shirt, sleeves folded up.

"Let's get this over with", he said pulling out his wand and Emma did the same. He wand was black, with a few golden parts by the end. Cypress wood and dragon heartstring. Emma was proud of her wand and everybody knew that.

The two students walked in a circle, waiting for their opponent to make the first move. "Aguamenti!", Rumple suddenly said, catching Emma off guard and the girl was sent back by a massive ball of water, wetting her more than a shower ever would and gasps were heard around the courtyard. Emma coughed water up from her throat as she stood, and Rumple laughed as he walked closer.

"I thought this would be harder", he said and was about to do another spell when he sent back by the Levicorpus spell. Emma stood from the ground and watched as the Slytherin stumbled back, groaning in little pain.

"Damn Weasley. Who knew an orphan would be this good", he said and Emma frowned at him walking closer.

"Reducto!", she casted, Rumple immediately shielded her spell with the Proteco charm.

"Expelliarmus!", she continued as she kept walking towards him, not stopping for a second, the Slytherin keeping shielding her spells.

"Stupify! Flipendo! Everte statum!", she continued and at last, the Slytherin was send flying back, the blonde keeping walking. It was obvious she was angry and they all knew Rumple was doomed.

"Incendio", she casted and a circle of fire appeared around the boy on the ground. Emma kept walking, walking through the circle without harm and held up her wand. "Call me orphan one more time and you'll regret it", she said before sending him flying back, his body landing in the fountain.

Silence filled the courtyard as they all watched the boy in the fountain, seeing if he would get back up, and when he didn't, they all broke out in cheering and clapping. Regina ran over to Emma and hugged her tight, the blonde's siblings doing the same.

They heard heavy breathing and coughing from the fountain and all turned to see Rumple getting out of it, standing tall. "This is not over Weasley", he said holding up his want and Regina immediately turned around eyeing the boy deadly.

"You lost you imp. Hand over the price", she said, but the boy just chuckled shaking his head as he got out of the fountain, wet from top to toe.

"The duel is not finished until I say so", he said and before any of them could react, he cast a spell and Regina was send flying back into Emma, making them fall back, Emma screaming Regina's name.

"Expelliamus", someone casted and Rumple felt his wand leave his hand. He turned and was met by the Ravenclaw beater standing with his wand in front of his feet.

"What the hell?! You're not a part of the duel!", the Slytherin yelled.

"Neither was Regina. And look what you did. The duel is over", Alex said picking up the wand in front of him and Rumple eyed him angrily.

"I'll show you duel!", he yelled and walked toward the tall Ravenclaw.

"HOOOOOOOLD!", a deep voice yelled out and everybody turned to see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing by the ports. McGonagall walked over to Emma who sat with Regina in her arms, the brunette passed out. "This has gone too far. Mr. Gold, miss Weasley and Mr. Kirk, my office. Everyone else, back to your common rooms", the headmaster ordered and everybody immediately walked to their common rooms, not wanting to get in trouble.

Rumple walked over to Alex and took his wand back, Alex rolling his eyes, happy to give it back to him. What could he use it for anyway? Dumbledore walked over to Emma and Regina, looking down at the pasted out brunette. He looked up at Emma and could see the tears in her eyes.

"We need to take her to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey need to get a check on her. Minerva", Dumbledore and the head of Gryffindor nodded and stood, helping Emma with standing, as the blonde carried her girlfriend. "Miss Weasley", Dumbledore called her out and Emma turned to him. "My office as soon as you've delivered your love", he said and Emma nodded, a tear falling and followed her teacher to the hospital.

* * *

"You three have shown nothing by disrespect for Hogwarts School today", Dumbledore started out as he stood in front of the tree students. "I am, excessively and absolutely disappointed in you. This much disrespect of Hogwarts School pays the price of immediate expelling!"

Emma cringed at the yell, Alex and Rumple sighing deep. "Mr. Kirk", the headmaster called the boy out and said boy looked up at the man, meeting his eyes. "While I'm grateful for you to stop Mr. Gold in continuing the duel, you still took action in the duel, and therefore, I give you detention for the rest of the month", he said and Alex sighed deep nodding in understanding.

"Yes sir"

"I don't want to see any other mistakes, Mr. Kirk or I will have to expel you", he said and Alex nodded.

"I understand sir"

"Good. Ten points will be taken from Ravenclaw. Now off you go"

The boy sighed deep, sad that his house was punished for this, but he understood and nodded sharing a look with Emma before walking out of the office. Dumbledore turned to the two others, disappointment showing in his eyes. "Now. How you two can possibly think that having a duel at this school is acceptable, is beyond my belief as a headmaster and wizard. Miss Weasley I expected better from you. I'm utterly disappointed", he said and Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry sir"

"Sorry won't do it miss Weasley. What you two did today was unforgivable and I can't leave you unpunished for it. Five months of detention", he said and both students rose their heads immediately, eyes wide and full of disbelief. "Plus, fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin will be taken", he said and the two students shared equally disbelieving looks.

"But professor—"

"Silence!", the man yelled stopping the Slytherin and they both sighed deep. "I will not listen to you two arguing my order! You've done enough wrongs for time at the school!"

The two students stayed silent, only waiting to be dismissed. "If I see you two arguing one more time, you'll get expelled with immediate action. Now off you go", he finally dismissed them and they both walked out of the office without another word, not even sparing each other a glance as they walked down the stairs and to their common rooms.

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes she saw Emma sitting next to her in a chair and the blonde met her eyes. "Hi baby", she whispered taking her hand, tears in her eyes and Regina sighed deep.

"Where am I?", she asked and Emma could hear the weakness in her voice. She would forever regret having hurt her girlfriend. It was all her fault. She should have listened to her.

"In the hospital. I'm so sorry baby", she cried out and Regina sighed deep closing her eyes. She could feel the pain in her body.

"It's okay. As lo—"

"No it's not. I should have listened to you. I should have said no. And because I didn't, you got hurt", Emma cried out and Regina sighed deep holding out her hand.

"Come here", she whispered and Emma immediately crawled into bed laying against the brunette, her arm around her waist and her face buried in her neck. "You're okay", Regina whispered to the blonde as she cried against her love's neck. It was all her fault.


	13. Prefects Part 4

**What is that? Another part already?!**

 **That's right! There will be one last part of this small AU, part 5 and I determine to end at a good place. As best as a can. But I hope you like the chapter. Bye!**

* * *

Fred and George walked into the hospital wing and was met by their sister and sister in law, their sister sleeping in her girlfriend's side. "Hey", Regina whispered smiling at them and they both smiled back at her.

"Hey. How are you feeling?", Fred asked and Regina shrugged smiling.

"Better"

"How is she?", George asked nodding towards his little sister as Fred put some flowers in a vase and Regina's smile immediately disappeared.

"She's blaming herself", she whispered and he nodded, Fred sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed. They sat in silence for a few moments before they heard footsteps and turned to see Dumbledore walking inside.

"Professor"

"Sit Mr. Weasley, please", he stopped the oldest twin and the boy nodded sitting back down, the headmaster turning to Regina in the bed.

"How are you feeling miss Mills?", he asked and Regina smiled nodding.

"Much better, thank you"

"Good. I have informed your family about your accident and they will arrive as soon as possible", he said and Regina sighed nodding. She leaned her head against Emma's and the headmaster smiled at them before turning to the twins.

"Lunch is almost beginning. Why don't you two go and make a plate for your sister and miss Mills?", he asked and the twins nodded in understanding and said their goodbyes before walking out of the hospital wing. Regina smiled at them before turning to her headmaster, watching him walk over to the chair and sitting down. He turned to her and looked down at the sleeping blonde.

"I found miss Weasley on the doorstep of the Ministry of Magic", he started out and Regina nodded letting him continue. "She was no more than a few days old. An innocent infant, just like our dearest Harry"

Regina sighed deep, imagining baby Emma. A beautiful baby girl with green eyes. "I brought her to the first place I could think of. Molly and Arthur. While they were busy with many children in their care, I knew they would take her without a second of hesitation", he said and Regina smiled and nodded. The Weasley's was an amazing family and the two parents were the most adoring parents she have ever met.

"And as I had known, they took her in and they have raised her so wonderfully. She has become a marvelous woman"

Regina smiled and nodded immediately agreeing. Emma was in no doubt marvelous. "I've always known miss Weasley was unique. She's determined and fights for her dreams, hunting them down until she gets them. Like she did with you", he said and Regina frowned at him.

"A few years ago, she came to me and told me about having feelings for you. How she wished she could be with you. If I remember correctly, she still was having a relationship with your good friend Alexander Kirk", he said and Regina frowned even more.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I thought she had informed you", he said and Regina shook her head.

"No no, I know they were together, I just... I didn't knew she felt like that at the time", she explained and Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh. But she did. Very much in fact. It was a Tuesday if I remember correctly. I was sitting in my office, writing some papers when she walked in, her books under her arm and stood in front of my desk with her head down. You could just form the tears in her eyes", he started explaining and Regina listened carefully.

"She started crying and told me about feeling those feelings for you, feeling like it was wrong. Already then, I knew she loved you. And she still does", he said and Regina turned her head letting her lips linger on the sleeping blonde's forehead.

"I've always known you'd be good for her miss Mills. Don't let me think otherwise", he said before standing and walking up to the end of the bed, looking down at Emma.

"She always has been a precious one", he whispered mostly to himself before walking out of the hospital wing, leaving the brunette alone, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Hermione walked into the great hall where she saw Harry and Ron sitting by he Gryffindor table, playing chess and she immediately walked over to them. "Castle to E3", Ron said and the small black chess piece moved over to the stain and threw the white horse away from the board. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harry.

"Hey, have you guys heard from Emma?", she asked and they both turned to her.

"Fred and George visited Regina an hour ago, and Emma was sleeping in her arms when they came", Ron said and Hermione nodded sighing deep.

"She's really blaming herself", she said and both boys nodded in agreement knowing the blonde too well.

"Hey guys", a voice said and they all turned to see Luna standing next to them. They greeted her and let her sit down next to Hermione. "I heard what happened yesterday. Are they okay?"

"I think so. They just need time", Hermione said and Luna nodded turning to see Credric looking over at them.

"King to C5", Harry said continuing the game and Hermione rolled her eyes deciding to talk with Luna.

* * *

The next day Regina was discharged and Emma helped her back to her common room. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?", Emma asked for the third time and Regina chuckled stopping to take the blonde's face into her palms.

"Babe, I'm fine. I can walk and talk. I'm okay", she assured her and Emma sighed deep bringing her arms around the brunette.

"Good", she whispered and Regina smiled and leaned in, kissing her softly. Emma immediately kissed her back, determined to give the brunette nothing but pleasure. It was obvious Emma was still blaming herself. Regina could feel it in her kisses and she desperately tried to make the blonde forgive herself.

"I'm okay", she whispered against the blonde's lips and the blonde took a deep breath.

"I know", she whispered but she didn't let go of her. Not even a muscle less tight. Regina smiled sadly and leaned, resuming their kiss. She could feel the love in the kiss and it immediately became deeper, Emma saving as much time as she could.

A clearing throat stopped their moment and they pulled back from the kiss turning to meet McGonagall standing a few feet away. Emma blushed a little before turning to Regina. "I'll see you later", she whispered and Regina smiled and kissed her one last time before walking away, giving the professor a smile. The professor smiled back at her before turning to Emma who smiled back at her as well, a blush on her face.

"Follow me", she said and Emma nodded following the professor. They walked down the halls in silence for a few moment, McGonagall deciding to break it after a minute, feeling her student's uncomfortableness.

"I admire you and miss Mills' relationship miss Weasley. No need to blush", she assured her student and Emma chuckled nervously before clearing her throat.

"Tha-Thank you professor"

The elder woman smiled at her and they walked the rest of the way to her class room in silence. Once there Emma took a seat by her usual seat in the woman's classes and McGonagall stood in front of her, giving her a deck of papers. "You may leave when you're done", she said and Emma looked at the test about transfiguration. It was at least ten papers long, at least six questions on each paper. This was going to be a long detention and she knew it.

* * *

They were all eating dinner when howls were heard and everyone looked up at the ceiling, seeing an owl flying towards them. Emma and her siblings immediately recognized their family's personal post owl and all knew what this was about, all turning to Emma.

Errol, the owl, flew towards the familiar blonde in his family and landed failingly in front of her on the table, making everyone groan, the others murmuring. Ron immediately recognized the red envelope in Errol's mouth and he knew his sister was screwed. He turned to see the teachers already standing from their seats, watching intensely. It was obvious he wasn't the only one who knew.

"Well well well, if it isn't a howler for the one and only Emma Weasley", Rumple said and they all turned to him, Emma carefully picking up the letter, Errol flying away again. Silence filled the great hall, as everyone stared at the blonde and they all jumped when the famous voice of Molly Weasley was heard in the big hall.

"Emmalynn Muriel Weasley!", the letter yelled and Emma flinched, tears forming already. "How dare you breaking rules like that! Your father and I are absolutely disgusted! We're now on our way to the Ministry of Magic to discuss your punishment with the minister himself! You can calmly wait for a grounding for life when you get home! If we hear one more thing about you, we will get you straight back home!", she yelled and Emma nodded at the letter as it flew right in front of her eyes. It turned to look at Regina who sat by her house's table, much more calm.

"My dear Regina, I hope you're healing and are well. I expect to see you at the next family gathering", she said and everyone turned to Regina who blushed hard looking away. The letter turned back to her daughter and moved closer to her.

"BEHAVE!", she yelled before letting the letter break itself and Emma sat completely still, the great hall filled with silence.

"Shit", she suddenly said out loud and the other Weasley's let out their breaths of relief, happy they weren't in her shoes. Their mother had never been so angry since she had sent the howler for Ron a few years ago.

"Well. Can't get any worse than that", George said with a shrug and the school broke out in laughter, Emma chuckling along. She turned and met Dumbledore's eyes, the man simply raising his glass giving her a knowing look. Oh he knew she deserved that.

* * *

"Emmalynn Muriel—"

"Please don't", Emma stopped her girlfriend cringing at the name as they sat in the water in the prefects bathroom and Regina laughed bringing her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Why have you never told me your full name?", she asked and Emma eyed her with a knowing look, a raised eyebrows . "What?"

"That's why"

Regina laughed and kissed her cheek. "I like it, it's sweet", she said and Emma chuckled her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah right"

"It is!", Regina insisted and Emma sighed deep turning to meet her girlfriend's eyes. "Where does Muriel come from?", the brunette asked and Emma sighed deep.

"It was my mother's aunt's name", she said and Regina nodded kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love it. It suits you", she said and Emma chuckled nodding.

"Thanks"

Regina smiled and leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. Wanting the subject forgotten, Emma kissed the brunette deeper and said brunette immediately kissed her back just as deep. But luck was not on her side. "What about Emmalynn?", Regina asked making Emma groaned rolling her eyes.

* * *

Emma and Hermione walked down the school's gardens towards Hagrid's hut. "Exactly! That's what I told him", Hermione said and Emma laughed at the story. They met Harry and Ron by the hut and saw Hagrid standing by his door waiting for all the students to arrive.

"Alright everyone. Welcome to Herbology. I know you're supposed to have professor Sprout, but she unfortunately was unavailable for today's lesson, so I'll take over for today", he introduced and Emma and Hermione shared a look of confusion before turning back to the teacher. "Something about a student messing with some plants", Hagrid murmured and Emma chuckled shaking her head, Hermione grinning.

"Uh, bu-but enough of that. Come with me", he said and they all followed him into the woods. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see Regina walking next to her. "Hey babe", has greeted her smiling and Regina smiled back at her, kissing her cheek before walking with Cedric. Emma smiled watching her girlfriend, looking further and fur—

"Oh, shit", she hissed when she felt a body against her and she looked up to see Alex smiling back at her.

"No worries Weasley. Busy checking out your girlfriend?", he asked and Emma rolled her eyes making him chuckle.

"Alright, now I don't know much about plants, so I'm showing you some animals, how about that?", Hagrid said and Emma turned to Hermione who shrugged back, making the blonde smile. Hagrid turned to a tree and walked over looking down. He started talking to it and all the students frowned at him, sharing glances.

"Uh... Hagrid?", Harry started out, but Hagrid sushed him gently, before bringing his hands to the tree, making a small green creature cling to his hand. He turned back around and walked closer to his students.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Pot", he introduced the creature and all the students widened their eyes in awe. "Pot is a Bowtruckle. They live in the trees and are very hard to spot, due to their color and size", Hagrid explained and the students smiled at it, some girls awe'ing at it. "While they look very sweet and adorable, they can be very dangerous if they feel threatened. So best not to become enemies with them. Now. Who wants to hold him?", he asked looking down at the creature and they all turned to Harry who stood with wide eyes. They all took a step back, Harry included and Hagrid looked up to see the brunette Hufflepuff looking down in her book.

"Miss Mills, good job", he said and the brunette frowned looking up at her him.

"What?"

Hagrid smiled and stepped closer to her, the girl frowning even more. She looked back and noticed the rest of her classmates standing a few feet back and she groaned out turning back to the little creature on Hagrid's hand. "Come on Pot. Just say hello", he said and gently took Regina's hand holding it up and slowly the creature moved from the man's to the girl's hand, holding on tight.

"Good job Miss Mills. He seems to like you", he said and Regina chuckled smiling down at the little creature on her hands. Hagrid took it back and put it on the tree, the other students clapping at the brunette. Regina smiled and turned to Emma who smiled back at her.

"Now I have more creatures to show you, but that won't be now. That has to be in a classroom where they can't escape", he said and the students shared looks.

"Now, what do we else have?", he asked himself walking further inside the woods and the students stood still for a moment before following their teacher.

* * *

"I think he's a good teacher, sometimes he just talks out of it", Emma said and they all nodded in agreement as they sat in their common room. They sat in front of the fireplace, calmly talking together.

"Hagrid is indeed good. But yeah, he talks out of it", Hermione said and Emma chuckled nodding. Suddenly yelling was heard and Emma stood turning to see two first years running down the stairs.

"Hey hey, cut it out!", she yelled standing in between them and both boys groaned as they eyed each other.

"He took my wand!", one of them yelled and the other shook his head.

"I didn't! Why would I take your stupid wand?!", he asked angrily and Emma groaned stepping in between them once again.

"Stop yelling! Some students have already gone to sleep! So quiet down!", she hissed and the two boys groaned crossing their arms. "And so should you. Frederick, I will talk to McGonagll tomorrow and see if we can find it tomorrow", she said and the two boys nodded and went to bed. Emma sighed and felt a squeeze on her shoulder turning to see Hermione walking towards the stairs.

"We should all go to bed. It's late", she said and Emma nodded following the brunette along with her brother and Harry.

* * *

Regina and Emma sat in their potions class, doing a potion when a knock was heard and they all turned to see professor Sprout by the door. "Professor Snape, I'm sorry to disturb your class, but I'm here to get miss Mills. Her parents have arrived", the professor said and Snape nodded turning to Regina who nodded and stood from her seat walking over to her head of house.

"Miss Weasley will be going with us as well. Mrs. Mills has specifically asked for her", professor Sprout said and Emma swallowed hard standing from her seat. She knew how tough her mother in law could be. The three women walked down the hallway in silence, Regina holding Emma's hand in comfort, knowing the blonde was nervous.

"It's okay", she whispered and Emma nodded taking a deep breath. Professor Sprout smiled at the couple, admiring their love and care for each other. She was happy to see the school accepting same sex relationships. They walked to Dumbledore's office and the moment they stepped inside, they were met by Cora and Henry's eyes.

"My darling!", Cora called out and walked over to her daughter bringing her in for a tight hug.

"Hi mom"

Cora let out a deep breath of relief, as it washed over. She would hate if something serious happened to her daughter. Henry Sr. smiled and walked over to Emma squeezing her shoulder before walking over to his daughter hugging her as well. The doors opened and they all turned to see Henry Jr. walk inside.

"Mom, dad!"

Cora immediately brought her arms around her son, hugging him as tight as she could without hurting him or his arm. "Oh my little boy. How is your arm sweetie?", she asked cupping his cheeks and the boy smiled nodding.

"Better"

Cora smiled and kissed his face, happy to see him well. Regina walked over to Emma and hugged her tight before turning to see Dumbledore standing by his desk, smiling back at her.


	14. Prefects Part 5

**I'm back! Part 5 is up! Sorry about the loooong wait. A complete explanation for my absence is in the latest chapter of 'Big Family Of Mine' in the Authors Notes (AN)**

 **But here it is. Prefects Part 5. I hope you like it.**

 **Ps. Remember if you have some requests for one shots then come with them. I could use some new ideas. Thank you**

* * *

"She doesn't hate you", Regina said as she and Emma sat in the main hall and Emma nodded looking down at her food.

"Babe—"

"Don't. She likes you. So does my dad"

Emma sighed deep and nodded. Regina smiled and laid her head on Emma's shoulder, relaxing. "They want to have a family dinner", she said after a few seconds and Emma nodded.

"Should I call my parent?", she asked and Regina nodded making Emma smile softly.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You're saying there will be a ball?", Killian Jones asked as he and the rest of the prefects sat at their meeting.

"That is correct", Regina asked and everybody groaned. "I have spoken to professor Dumbledore and professor McGonnagall, and they are both agreeing. After the Yule ball two years ago, we thought it would be nice to have one again. But this will just be a summer ball though"

The other prefects looked at each other before turning to the head of prefects nodding making Regina smile. "Great. I'll give the go's back to professor Dumbledore. Thank you everyone. The meeting is over"

Everybody stood and gathered their stuff before walking out of the classroom with their fellow prefect from their collegium. Emma turned to Graham, the other Gryffindor prefect and told him to wait before walking over to Regina. "Hey"

Regina turned to her girlfriend and smiled. "Hi. What's up?"

"Are you busy later?", Emma asked shyly and Regina smirked at her girlfriend.

"Why? Is something going on?"

"Maybe"

Regina chuckled shaking her head as they walked out of the class room and Emma saw Graham standing and waiting with Cedric, Hufflepuff's other prefect. "Meet me by Hagrid's around five, okay?", Emma said and Regina smiled nodding.

"Okay"

Emma smiled wide and kissed her cheek. "Great. Love you, bye"

Regina chuckled and watched as Emma and Graham ran off to quidditch practice. "You coming?", she heard a voice say and she turned to Cedric and nodded smiling.

* * *

"Why did no one tell me the court was taken?", Emma asked as she and Graham walked inside Gryffindor's meeting room and Fred stood from his seat along with George.

"It was Kirk. He came and said that Ravenclaw had saved the court for their training today"

Emma groaned and gave Graham her broom before walking back out. She walked into the court and immediately saw Alex on his broom, not to far up in the air. "Kirk!"

The boy immediately turned and saw Emma standing by the entrance. He smiled and flew over to her, stopping right in front of her. "Hello Weasley. Looks like you're ready for a game", he said and Emma groaned.

"Of course I am, me and my team have saved the court for our training"

"But so did we", Alex said a little confused and Emma groaned crossing her arms. Alex chuckled and looked back at his team as they played. "Up for a little game?", he asked and Emma turned to him, eyeing him with knowing eyes.

"Your team agains mine? We have to get permission for that", she said and Alex made a face and flew over to Madame Hooch who was watching the Ravenclaw team with carefulness. She turned and was met by the captain of said team and smiled.

"Mr. Kirk. How can I help?"

"I've discovered that there has been some mistakes with the training schedule and it seems the Gryffindor team should be training as well. I was wondering if we could play a match against them. Just for fun. A little easy game to teach the new students how to play", he said and Madame Hooch looked down to see miss Weasley standing by the entrance looking up at them.

* * *

"I remember when I was trying to do the locater spell, remember that? And I had to find a hidden book the professor had hidden, but when I did the spell, instead of finding the book, I found a pice of candy one of the Slytherin students had hidden under his desk", Neal said and everyone by the table laughed at the story. He turned to Regina smiling and the girl chuckled turning to Hermione and Belle who sat on the other side of the table.

"Hey guys! You're not gonna believe this!", Neville came running and said, and everybody turned to him.

"Enlighten us, Neville", Hermione said and everybody smiled turning to the Gryffindor student.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are doing a match by the quidditch court. Apparently they are doing a friendly match"

Regina and Hermione immediately turned to each other sharing a look before standing and running with Neville. Belle and Neal shared a look as well along with Killian and August before standing and following.

* * *

"Now I wont see anything other than fair play. From everyone. If I see one student doing something they shouldn't, the game is over, got it?", Madame Hooch ordered as she stood on the ground and looked at the two team captains. Emma and Alex both nodded and the teacher nodded as well. She turned to Fred and George who flew next to each other. She turned to Ron who was their keeper now after a bad incident with Robin.

"Alright everyone. Let the game begin", she said and bowed down to the quaffle, the main ball. She threw it in the air and the game had begun.

Regina, Hermione and Neville arrived a few minutes later and saw Ron by the goal, Fred and George flying around with their bats and Emma looking for the snitch. Regina turned to see Henry sitting int the audience seats watching the game. "Henry!", she called him out and the boy turned to his sister smiling, waving at her. Regina smiled and waved back before turning to see Emma following the snitch.

"Lets go sit", Hermione said and Neville and Regina nodded right as the others arrived as well.

Minutes went by and the scores were fairly even. Only with a few point separating them. Regina watched Emma carefully, making sure nothing happened to her. She supported her girlfriend in her dreams of becoming a professional quidditch player, but she always worried for her safety. She clearly remembered the day she found out Emma was on the team.

 _5 Years Ago_

 _"Hey Mills", a voice said and Regina looked up from her book to see one of the first year students walk over to her._

 _"Can I help you?", she asked and the boy smiled._

 _"I'm Neal. Neal Cassidy"_

 _Regina eyed the boy for a moment before nodding. "Well you know my name already so", she said shrugging looking back down in her book._

 _"Know?! Dude, your sister is a legend! The first female Seeker to ever go pro! That's insane! Your name is famous!", Neal said as he sat down in front of her and Regina looked at him as he did, crunching her nose when she heard his chosen word of nickname._

 _"So?"_

 _"So?! That's wicked dude!"_

 _"Don't call me dude", Regina said with a disgusted face. She really hated with people disturbed her reading. But somehow she couldn't stop finding him funny and interesting._

 _"Sorry. But hey, I just figured that since Zelena Mills is awesome, maybe her little sister was as well"_

 _Regina couldn't stop the smile from forming and Neal knew he had hit right. "She is, for your information. And so is our little brother"_

 _"Little brother? You have a brother too?", he asked and Regina nodded._

 _"Yes. But he's only eight so he's not here"_

 _Neal nodded and watched the brunette. Regina sighed and was about to ask why he was staring when she saw something in the corner of her eye. A blonde girl running inside._

 _"I did it! I'm on the team!", the blonde yelled and all the Gryffindor students who sat by the Gryffindor table clapped and cheered on the younger Weasley. Regina and Neal watched and Neal couldn't help but chuckle, clapping as well. Regina sighed and looked back down in her book and Neal immediately noticed._

 _"What's wrong with you?"_

 _"Nothing. I just don't like Quidditch", she said and Neal furrowed his eyebrows._

 _"Why not?"_

 _Regina sighed turning to him. "I just don't like it. Accept it and leave me alone", she said before looking back down in her book and Neal chuckled and nodded._

"Regina!"

The brunette came back from her memory and turned to Hermione. "You okay?", she asked and Regina nodded giving a small smile before turning back to the game.

* * *

Regina walked down the small stairs towards Hagrid's hut around five and could immediately discover Emma's golden locks from afar. She smiled and hurried a little more almost running down the stairs. Emma's smile disappeared slowly as she watched her girlfriend run and worry filled her body worrying she might actually fall. Luckily she didn't and Emma let out a sigh of relief before kissing her girlfriend hello and taking her hand.

"So what am I doing here?", Regina asked and Emma smiled nodding towards the forest.

"Come", she said and Regina nodded following Emma as they walked inside the forest. A minute later Regina discovered a picnic and smiled wide at Emma who smiled just as wide back. "You like it?", Emma asked and Regina nodded.

"Emma... I love it", she said as she got down on her knees, Emma right after.

"Good. I wasn't sure how you thought about picnics"

Regina chuckled and brought her hands to Emma's face and brought her closer to kiss her softly. "I love it baby. Thank you"

Emma blushed and turned to the basket opening it, and took out a sandwich. "But why? What's the occasion?", Regina suddenly asked and Emma froze. She didn't think it would come to this already. She hadn't even prepared enough for it. Only around a hundred times.

"Uhhh... Funny you should ask that", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"Emma is everything okay?"

"Yeah sure, I just...", Emma trailed off and despite being a little nervous, maybe worried, Regina couldn't stop herself from thinking Emma's look was adorable.

"I just wanted to find a nice way to ask you"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows even more and Emma sighed moving closer to her girlfriend. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the ball with me", she asked and Regina brought her hand to her heart, her mouth slightly opened in shock. She had never thought Emma would actually ask her. "Gina?"

"Of course I will", she answered and Emma smiled wide before leaning in, kissing er girlfriend with passion.

* * *

"Who are you taking?", Harry asked Ron as they sat and ate lunch and Ron turned to his best friend, seeing two plates of lunch.

"Are you that hungry?", he asked and Harry to the other plate.

"It's for Emma"

Ron nodded and Harry eyed him, waiting for the answer and Ron sighed.

"It's gonna be like 2 years ago isn't it?", he asked and Harry shrugged taking a bite of his bread. Ron sighed and looked around in the hall. "You think I can take Hermione?", he suddenly asked and Harry eyed him for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure. If you want to"

Ron nodded looking just in time to see Hermione walk in with Ginny. "Why don't you take Ginny?", he asked turning to Harry and the boy turned to the two girls walking towards them, but before he could answer, Hermione bet him to it.

"Why do you have that look on your face?", Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"No reason", he said before resuming his lunch. Ron nodded doing the same and Hermione eyed them for a moment before turning to Ginny who just shook her head. Hermione decided to sit next to Ron and Ginny sat next to Hermione.

Harry and Ron shared a look and Harry nodded towards Hermione, hinting, but Ron shook his head making Harry frown. He did it again, and once again Ron shook his head. This time Harry shook his head, deciding to let it be and Ron sighed in relief.

"So. Have you found out who you want to take to the ball?", Hermione asked and both boys looked at her, but when none of them answered, she continued. "If I remember correctly, two years ago didn't go so well. I had hoped that since we are older now, you might have gotten a little... better at it. So?"

"We've discussed it", Harry said shortly and Hermione knew she wouldn't get more out of him. She turned to Ron in hopes of getting more but Ron just nodded.

"Yep. Discussed it"

"Discussed what?", a voice said and they all turned to see Emma walking over to them, sitting down next to Harry. "Thanks for the lunch", she said bumping his shoulder with her own smiling at him and Harry blushed smiling back as she took her lunch.

"I was just asking if they had talked about the ball and who they are taking", Hermione said and Emma turned to her best friend nodding.

"Oh. Well I have my partner, you guys are far behind", she said and they all turned to the blonde. "What?"

"You've asked her already?", Ron asked and Emma smiled nodding.

"Of course. I couldn't risk anyone coming and taking my girl before i even got to plan my way to ask", she said and she took a bite of the bread, Harry doing it at the same time. They all watched the two friends in wonder and said two friends furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?", they asked in unison and Hermione and Ron shook their heads while Ginny chuckled looking down in her book.

* * *

"Professor Sprout is gonna kill me", Neal said as he took a bite of a chicken wing and Regina furrowed her eyebrows taking a bite of her own.

"Why?"

"I did something really bad", he just answered and Regina frowned at him but before she could ask, a loud sound of howling was heard and everybody turned to see the owls coming with letters.

"Finally, I've been waiting for my letter from my parent all year!", Neal said looking for his family owl.

Regina looked around for her family owl and saw him flying over to the Ravenclaw table with a little present for Henry. She smiled and saw it fly over to her, landing on the table. "Hello Wembley. What you got for me?"

Their family owl, Wembley, was a white barn owl with silver feathers on his wings and black eyes.

"Looks like a letter", Neal said and Regina nodded taking the letter from Wembley's mouth. "Who is it from?", he asked and Regina turned it around, gasping lowly.

"It... it's from my sister"

"Did your mom send you smokings again?", Hermione asked laughing and Ron rolled his eyes as he and his siblings opened their large packages. Fred and George opened theirs and their suits were of course identical. The others laughed at the twins' reaction and Ron opened his seeing a much better suit than he had two years ago.

"Oh thank god, mum didn't send me the same dress as two years ago", he said and they all laughed at him before turning to Emma and Ginny who opened theirs. Ginny's was the same dress from the Yule ball and the girl smiled remembering back to the night with Neville. Emma smiled opening hers and gasped out when she saw the red dress her mom had brought her. She stood from her seat and held it in front of her.

"It's beautiful", Hermione said and Emma smiled nodding. Regina and Neal turned to them and saw the dress, Regina's mouth open and Neal saw it.

"Get yourself together Mills. You look like you're about to rip her to pieces right here on the floor", he said and Regina closed her mouth blushing.


	15. Forest Green Eyes

**This was a request, you know who you are, thank you! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"No. It's too soon", Charming said and Snow looked up at him with scared eyes. They went over to the bed and Charming helped his wife into the bed before running over to the door opening it.

"Get the doc in here now!"

A few moments later the dwarf came running in and saw his king and queen by the bed, the king holding the queen's hands while she screamed. He made the water ready and they began the delivery. They heard the bell of warning and they knew the evil queen was coming, and so was the curse. The screams got louder and Snow knew her daughter was coming. Soon the baby was born and the couple smiled at their daughter but Snow froze when she remembered.

"The wardrobe. It only takes one"

The couple shared looks and heard the evil queen's guard getting into the castle.

"Then our plan has failed", Charming said. "At least we're together"

But Snow didn't give up. "No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe"

"Are you out of your mind?", Charming asked, not believing what his wife has suggesting.

"It's the only way, we have to send her through"

"No no no, you don't know what you're saying"

"I do! We have to believe that she will come back for us"

Snow could see the sadness in her husband's face and eyes. It broke her heart so deeply but she knew it was the best way.

"We have to give her, her best chance"

Charming sighed knowing she was right. He looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Emma", Snow said and kissed her daughter's forehead as well before handing her over to her husband. Charming leaned down and kissed his wife one last time before running over to the corner taking a sword. He took one last look at his wife, knowing it would probably be his last before running out of the room, hearing her cries behind him.

He ran down the hallway and met two of the evil queen's guards just finishing off one two of his own men. Charming looked down at his daughter and tucked her more safely before holding up his sword. The two men attacked and charming fought back, striking the first one down when he felt the other guards sword hitting his shoulder and he stroked him down as well, letting the blade go through the guards hearts.

He groaned holding to his scar as he ran to the door and kicked it open before running over to the wardrobe. But before he could open it, he heard a voice and turned around to see the evil queen stand behind him.

"Nice try farmer boy. But you can't hide from me"

Charming turned around trying to open the wardrobe when he felt the heaviness in his arms disappear.

"No", he whispered turning around and now saw two guards standing in front of the evil queen as she held his daughter. The evil queen laughed at the man.

"Kill him", she ordered and the two guards attacked. Charming went for his sword but it was too late when he felt one of the guards' sword go through his back.

"NO!", a scream was heard and Snow ran inside the room and over to her husband on the floor.

"Leave us", the evil queen ordered and the two guards bowed and left the room. The evil queen walked forward with the crying baby in her arms and looked down at the crying queen.

"Why are you doing this Regina? I've already apologized", Snow cried out but Regina laughed.

"Oh my dear, you know damn well an apology was never enough. You took my love from me, and for that I will take yours"

Snow cried out as the purple clouds began surrounding them and she looked up, seeing her daughter in the evil queen's arms.

"Emma. She didn't make it", she said and Regina laughed and watched Snow as the clouds surrounded them.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere horrible"

* * *

The sun's light went through the curtains and Regina groaned as she opened her eyes. She gasped sitting up as she noticed the difference. This wasn't her chamber. This wasn't her castle. Something was different. And it wasn't her surrounding. She brought her hands to her hair and could immediately feel the shortness. She got out of bed and walked over to the window pulling the curtains back and a huge surprised smile spread when she saw the town she had created.

"It worked"

Suddenly a loud cry was heard and Regina furrowed her eyebrows. She walked out of the room and heard the cries getting louder. She walked down the big hallway with all the doors and heard the cries by the end of the hallway. She walked inside I the bedroom and saw everything pink. Pink curtains, pink bed, pink teddy bears, pink toys, pink everything.

She walked over to the small bed and saw Snow and Charming's baby laying inside. The girl was crying and Regina frowned looking around not sure what to do. The girl cried even more, tears falling, cheeks red with tears and Regina began to feel something. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Worry.

"No no no, don't cry little one", she said trying to soothe the girl but in vain. Regina groaned and decided to take the baby into her arms. She held it in front of her, looking at the baby and the girl stopped crying opening her eyes. Regina looked into forest green eyes and could feel her heart melt. She felt like she could see right into the child's soul. The girl started to cry again and Regina worried even more.

"What's wrong little one? Are you hungry?"

Of course the girl didn't answer and Regina walked out of the room, holding the baby and walked down hallway and the stairs trying to find the kitchen. When she finally found it she sighed in relief and looked around, taking in the new place she would soon call home and looked at the big white closet. She decided to open it and saw all the food inside. She jumped, letting out a little gasp when she suddenly felt a mouth on her nipple thought the fabric of her pajamas.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, I don't have anything for you in those"

The girl began to cry when Regina pulled her away and the woman quickly brought her back in, letting the girl suck once more. Regina sighed deep looked around for some milk in the big uncommon closet.

After some time she finally found a big light blue carton with the word milk standing on it. She smiled and opened it, holding up to the baby. But she quickly discovered that the girl couldn't suck on that. What do they have in this world as a bottle?

The girl cried once more and Regina was almost having enough. She groaned and walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs and back into the girl's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this", she said laying the girl back down and turned around about to walk out when she saw a white handmade blanket with pink text written on it.

 ** _Emma_**

Regina felt her heart stop. This baby had a name. She wasn't just some toy you could throw out if it didn't work. Regina had always hated herself for her weakness for children. She knew she could never hurt a child and letting this girl starve to death would kill her.

She turned around and took the girl back into her arms, though this time she took her up against her shoulder and held behind her head, supporting her back with her other hand. She stood still rocking back and forth, trying to get the girl to calm down.

"It's okay Emma. It's okay"

* * *

Regina looked around the diner as she sat in a booth with Emma against her shoulder. Of course the old granny and wolf of her granddaughter would own the diner of the town. But again. She asked for it herself. She made the town. Regina had to remind herself every time she saw everyone around her. All the people she cursed.

"Good morning madame mayor", a voice suddenly said and Regina shook her head and turned to see the one and only Snow White standing in front of her. Or as the name she gave her here, Mary Margaret Blanchard.

"Miss Blanchard. Good morning"

The woman smiled at her before turning to look down at the unfamiliar baby in the mayors arms. "You had a baby?", she asked and Regina nodded giving a tight smile. How could the girl already get on her nerves?

"I do yes, but if you don't mind now, I would like to feed my daughter and I in peace"

"Of course madame mayor, I apologize"

Regina nodded with a tight smile and watched as the woman walked over to a table and sat down with a newspaper. She turned to see the wolf standing by her table.

"What can I get you madame mayor?", she asked and Regina looked down at her menu.

"Just a salad and a black coffee for me and some milk for my daughter"

Ruby smiled and nodded writing it down before walking back to the counter. Regina sighed and turned to look at Emma. The girl was sleeping peacefully and Regina sighed in relief. It took her ages to get out because she didn't want the girl to cry out in the open. That would just be too embarrassing.

Soon the food and drinks came and Regina smiled when she saw the bottle standing on the table and she laid Emma down in her arms waking her up.

"Wake up sweetheart, I have some milk for you", she whispered and the girl could feel the bottle against her lips and she automatically opened her mouth and began to suck, immediately feeling warm milk coming through making her suck even more. Regina watched her daughter eat, a smile spreading on her face and suddenly the girl's eyes opened wide making Regina chuckle.

"She's adorable", a voice said and Regina turned to see someone she wished she hadn't seen.

"Gold"

"Madame mayor", the man said and held out his hand. "May I?"

Regina was about to decline when the man sat down anyway.

"What do I owe the pleasure?", Regina asked with a fake smile and Rumple smiled back.

"What's her name?", he asked and Regina looked down at her daughter who happily suck on the bottle. She may only have had the girl for a few hours, but if Rumple hurt her, she would kill him on the spot.

"Emma"

Something flicked in the man's eyes and he smiled wide. "Emma. What a lovely name"

"Thank you", Regina said slowly as she stared into the man's eyes. She saw the flick in his eyes and she knew something just happened. He remembered.

"Well I will leave you to it then madame mayor. Have a lovely day"

And just like that, the man was gone and Regina felt herself let out a breath of relief, not even realizing she had been holding one.

* * *

When night came Regina could feel how tired she was. The first day had definitely been long. She met some of the people in her town, happy to see them with no happy endings. She had just brushed her teeth when she heard Emma cry from her bedroom and she sighed and walked out of her bathroom and bedroom into the hallway and could hear the cries even more.

She walked down the hallway and into the bedroom and saw Emma laying in the bed, crying loudly.

"Aww sweetie. Come here", she whispered and took the girl into her arms, rocking her softly. She thought for a moment before smiling and walking out of the room, turning off the lights before walking down the hallway and into her own bedroom. She closed the door behind her before getting into bed.

"You can sleep with me tonight Emma", she whispered and the girl stopped crying the moment her body hit the bed and Regina smiled watching the girl sleep softly. She leaned down kissing Emma's forehead softly feeling her heart beat faster. She quickly fell asleep herself, a tear falling down her cheek.


	16. Forest Green Eyes Part 2

**Hello everyone!**

 **Thank you all so much for the feedback! You guys really seemed to love this story and I'm so glad. I can only thank the person who requested this, so thank you.**

 **This isn't very long, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **I am currently discussing with myself, rather if this should be a story for itself or if it should just stay in the oneshots. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Crying woke up Regina and she groaned as she saw Emma laying and crying in the bed next to her. She turned and saw her alarm clock standing almost 3 am. Suddenly a horrible smell surrounded the room and Regina groaned turning to see Emma's diaper double as huge as it was before they went to bed.

Groaning out, she knew what was wrong and she cursed her inner self for keeping the child. She got out of the bed walking around and took the girl into her arms.

"Ooohh sweetie! You stink"

Emma continued to cry and Regina groaned and walked into the bathroom finding a towel before walking back inside the bedroom and laid down the towel, Emma on top of it.

"Alright, let's see what we got here", Regina said to herself when she came back to the bathroom and pulled out some diapers she had bought the day before. She smiled when she found one and walked back out of the bathroom, seeing Emma laying on her back, her arms and legs wriggling around as she cried.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm here now"

She got started on the change and she immediately regretted it the moment the diaper was opened up. She made a face, almost puking all over the bed but she kept it in. She finally made it through and put the dirty diaper in a bag and gave Emma the new one. A smile spread on Regina's face when she was finally done with everything and Emma didn't cry anymore, so Regina took it as a victory.

* * *

"I'm dying slowly", Regina whispered as she walked down the aisle in the grocery shop. Emma in her arms. Regina loved having Emma closer to her, it made her feel a little less lonely.

Emma made a sound and Regina stopped walking, looking down at the girl. Emma looked up at the woman in front of her and a smile spread on her small face. Two days old and she was already smiling. Regina couldn't help but smile back, letting her hand caressing Emma's small head as she leaned in and kissed the girl's forehead softly.

"You're a diamond sweetie"

She continued down the aisle looking for some baby stuff for Emma, maybe some toys while Emma was laying her head against her new mother's chest.

Suddenly her phone rang and she noticed Emma's eyes getting heavy. She needed to go home soon so Emma could get her nap.

"Madame Mayor speaking. Yes. Can't it wait Nina, I'm busy at the moment. Well if I must", she said hanging up without a goodbye and she sighed deep looking down at her daughter.

"Looks like you and I are just passing my office today munchkin"

Emma gaped as her eyes closer slowly and Regina couldn't stop herself form chuckle at the girl. Such a sleepyhead. Once she was done in the shop she went to pay and got outside, walking down the street.

"I need a carriage", she muttered and looked down at Emma as she slept. A few minutes later she was at her office and she walked inside and up the stairs, meeting her assistant by the reception.

"What was the rush Nina, why am I here?"

"Your office madame mayor. Someone is here"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and walked inside, seeing the sheriff standing by her desk.

"Sheriff. I hope you have a good reason to disturb me", she said coldly as she walked inside and sheriff Graham watched her as she did.

"Madame mayor. And yes, hopefully my reason is good enough"

Regina stared at him waiting for him to continue and the man swallowed hard at the stern eyes.

"Doctor Whale wanted me to inform you that our John Doe has not done any progress so far"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the man, sensing he was holding something back.

"We may need to look further on where he comes from and who his family is. He's been with us for quite a while now"

Regina sighed and walked over to the couches, laying Emma carefully down before taking some pillows to block her from falling down. She kissed the girl's forehead softly before walking back to her desk, sitting down.

"What have you found so far?", she asked finding the paper works for the case.

"Nothing"

Regina turned to him with a frown on her face.

"Nothing? You're the sheriff, you should be able to find something about him, the town is not that big, Graham"

"I know madame mayor, I'm sorry. I will keep surging, alright?"

Regina sighed looking down at the files. She didn't want that farmer boy to wake up, it could ruin everything. She had to do something in order to stop him.

"Don't. Let me look for a while, maybe I can make a few calls"

The sheriff nodded and left the office. Regina sighed deep and walked back to Emma watching her sleep softly on her back.

"Let's get you home munchkin"

* * *

Days went by, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. And before Regina knew it, a year had passed and Emma was still a baby. Regina began to worry. This wasn't fair to her daughter. Emma had nothing to do with this curse. She was innocent. It had been three years and Emma should be growing up, living life, but she was still a baby. Regina knew what she had to do.

She got Emma into her baby carrier and walked out of the house and into the car. After almost a year, Regina learned to drive the stupid car and she was relieved that she had it, so she could get around faster. She drove to granny's and walked inside with Emma in her arms.

"Miss Lucas. I need your help", she said as she walked over to the counter and Ruby looked at the mayor with a worried look.

"Anything"

"Will you please keep an eye out for Emma? I have some business to attend to"

Ruby instantly nodded, knowing full on Regina needed help and she would always help the mayor.

"Of course"

Regina thanked her and kissed Emma's head before giving her over to Ruby. She smiled at her daughter who looked back at her and waved goodbye before walking out of the diner. She walked across the street and looked up at the sign. Gold's pawn shop. She absolutely hated herself for doing this, but she knew she had to. Emma's life was depending on it.

"Madame Mayor. What a lovely surprise", Gold said the moment he saw the mayor walking inside and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I need your help", she said and Gold furrowed his eyebrows.

"Help? Why do you need my help?"

"Shut it imp, I know you know"

Gold sighed looking at the woman and stood tall.

"Well your majesty... I think what you're looking for... is a deal"

Regina sighed eying the man with angry eyes, but she knew she had to make a deal. This was for Emma and she wasn't going to back out now.

"Well how can I help your majesty?"

"I need to know how to break the curse"

Gold furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. This was new.

"Break the curse? After a year only, you want to break the curse", he said and Regina knew it sounded stupid. But her daughter was innocent and she wanted her to grow up. She knew what she had done was wrong towards Emma. But she wanted that woman to suffer.

"That's what I said"

"But why? You had your revenge. Why break it already?"

Regina sighed looking down and Gold immediately saw through it.

"It's Emma isn't it? Well I'm not sure if you know it, your majesty, but the moment the lovely couple wakes up from the curse, they will take her from you", Gold said and Regina sighed nodding.

"I'm well aware"

Gold nodded and looked around.

"As you know your majesty, every curse... has a savior"

"So?"

Gold gave her a look and Regina immediately knew what he was referring to.

"Emma", she whispered and Gold nodded.

"The only person that can break this curse, is our dearest savior. And when our savior is still a baby. I'm afraid there's not much to be done"


	17. IT'S HERE

Hello everyone!

To those of you who hasn't seen it yet, my one shot series "Forest Green Eyes" has been upgraded to a story of itself and I have just released it's first chapter.

The second chapter chapter will most likely be released tomorrow, since it's already out here on this story (one shots) The third chapter that has also already been released, will be deleted from the one shots because I had forgotten I had released it and I just kept writing on the chapter and it's just too late to change it now. So sorry :/ (not really)

To you who came with the plot for me, I have read your messages, I'm sorry I haven't answered, but your prayers has been heard and I have made your wish come true ;)

Love,

\- DP


	18. Update On What's Happening

Hello my beautiful followers. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I deeply apologise for that. And you guys deserve to know why exactly why I haven't updated.

If you guys don't know it, I write my stories in my notes on apple devices. I find it easy to organise in the app and it doesn't take huge amount of space.

Also in that way I can both write on my mac, iPad and iPhone. But some problems came up, slowing down my writing on a daily basis.

I used to write on mu phone all the time, because so many ideas came up out of the blue and when I got home, I went to write on my iPad and I could sit for hours, just writing.

But about 2-3 months ago, I accidentally dropped my phone from a very tall angle, which resulted in a very crashed iPhone 8 Plus. So I am currently waiting to get money to repair it.

So for the past 2-3 months I have only used my iPad to write on, and it has been hard to use that only, because of all my ideas that comes out of the blue, and I don't have anything to write it down on. So the loss of my iPhone has definitely been holding me back.

To make it even worse, my iPad broke last week for some reason. I was just using it like I do on a daily basis, when it suddenly started to tap the screen on itself, resulting in getting permanently disabled. It basically means I can't get access to it, and needs to get in contact with apple about getting it enabled again.

So this basically means that my writing will be drastically slowed down, as I can only write on my mac. But I will try to write as much as I can and getting the next chapters of my stories updated. Because you guys deserve it.

I'm sorry about all of it. I'm so sad it has happened and I wish I could turn back time, but I can't. I'm sorry everyone :(

I hope you will forgive me.

\- DP


End file.
